


What is a Stiles?

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Versatile Peter Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter is determined to solve a mystery.He is set out to answer the question, "What and who is Stiles Stilinski?".Is he truly just human or is he something else...Either way, Peter can't get him out of his mind...





	1. Stalkerwolf(I'm just observing!)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story idea for a while, and even started it. Then I dropped it. Alas, inspiration struck again, and I wrote it about a month ago.  
> Then came the self-editing.  
> Once again, I was dishearten by it. What to keep? What to take out? etc etc.  
> But I decided it's finally time. 
> 
> EDIT: I figured out my issue. I needed more context within the story so I'll be adding chapters in between the beginning and the end.

Stiles’s a mystery.

A mystery Peter was determined to crack open.

The mole-speckled beauty had moved to Beacon Hills three months ago with his father, the new Sheriff in town. 

The first time he had met the Stilinski’s was when the two men had came to introduce themselves to the local McCall-Hale pack. It was a blessing that the new head of the force and his son were in the know of the supernatural. It wasn’t common knowledge, and it eased the tension of breaking the news to them.

It was obvious that the Sheriff was human from the way he acted to the distinct mundane scent humans give off. There were moments that made Peter curious about the Stiles though. For someone as clumsy as Stiles, Peter would have thought he’d be hurt more often than not. But he seemed to walk away from all situations unscathed. Even the beauty marks that littered over his pale skin appeared to… perfect. 

“And his perfect teeth and his perfect lips,” he mumbled as he broke the tree line onto the Stilinski’s property. 

“Someone that perfect can’t just be a regular human,” Peter muttered to himself as he shielded his eyes from the setting sun.

He followed Stiles movement within the house by the steady thump, thump, thump, of the young man’s heart beat as he scaled a large tree next to the house. A loud crunching, snap sounded as the branch broke under his weight.

“Shit,” he yelled as he windmilled his arms as he fell to the ground. 

Within two gasps he found a figure leaning over him.

“You okay? Try the front door instead of this old tree like last time.” Stiles laughed. He had on a black t-shirt with a white smeared handprint on it. With a loud sniff, Peter realized it was flour.

“What,” Peter coughed as he sat up. Twigs and dirt dug into his back. He was extra careful the day before to be quiet.

“Please, Creeperwolf. Did you really think I didn’t notice you outside my window,” Stiles’ straight white teeth shone at the wolf.

The older wolf ignored being caught. “How did you get here so fast by the way? I heard you up in your room.”

At the same time a car backfired as it zoomed turned down the street.

“You must have been mistaken,” Stiles smirked. Peter noticed a bright sparkle within the young man’s eyes. Must of have been the headlights as the vehicle roared past the house.

“Up we go,” Stiles, despite being lanky, held the wolf’s hand, and lifted him as if he a was a feather.

“Wow, you’re strong,” Peter commented with an arched eyebrow and squeezed Stiles’ firm biceps.

He breathed in the other’s scent--- his dad’s spicy cologne with a hint of lemon, along with the flour and faint scent of a mechanic. 

Stiles helped him brush off the debris before he turned towards other, “Are you sure you’re human.”

The slightly shorter man winked. “Come on in, I’m just finishing up a batch of your favorite lemon poppy-seed cupcakes for the pack meeting tomorrow.”

“Are they fresh out of the oven,” Peter perked up. 

“Of course,” Stiles grinned as they rounded the corner to the front.

When the pack first met them, they thought Stiles was a teenager but was surprised to find out the youthful man was in his twenties. It seemed as if Stiles had been part of the pack for years and not a few months.

Later on, with a stomach full of sweetness, he realized Stiles had once again dodged all his questions about being human.


	2. Blood and Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire coven has made it's way into Beacon Hills. They had left a trail of death behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn't originally in my story but I decided to write it up and add it in.  
> 

“Stiles, it’s not too late to turn back,” Scott pleaded as his fragile friend tripped once again.

“Dude, I swear that branch came out of nowhere,” Stiles whined as he accepted Peter’s hand to help get up. The knees on Stiles’ jeans were coated in mud as the scent of recent of rain still lingered about them.

A snort escaped Peter before he could stop it, and earned a glare from their ‘human’ member.

“What, Stiles... that was a log. It was the size of my dear nephew’s arm.” 

“Fine... let’s be honest,” the lanky male rocked back and forth on his heels, “this is going to go two ways. One,” he held up a finger, “I ‘go back’ and end up following you all anyways… or two I just come with you all. Trust me you won’t regret it.” 

Stiles crossed his arms.

Lydia sighed loudly, “just let him come. It’s only a few vampires..”

Derek arched his eyebrow at the pale young man. “Okay, but I want you to stay back, and out of the way. I can’t afford us being distracted by you.”

A grin the size of California flashed across the other’s face and clapped. “Sounds great. Let’s move on.”

“Great,” Erica said as she hiked her back pack up filled with vials of holy water. They all had their blessed daggers on their person’s.

They had parked and trekked to the other side of the park where the warehouse district was located. The vampire coven they had been tracking had set up temporary residence. The bloodsuckers had made their way up the state, and the McCall-Hale pack were prepared for them. 

Sadly, three hikers had been found dead, all in one day before they realized the coven arrived to Beacon Hills a week earlier than expected.

Peter walked into Stiles as the other had stopped, and tilted his head. He gripped the man’s firm shoulders to catch his balance. 

“What’s wrong,” he breathed into the ‘human’s’ ear. 

The wolves in front of them stopped about one hundred yards further ahead.

“I can hear them,” Derek whispered from the front of the group.

Peter squinted as he stared at the back of the short-brown haired man who smelt of ‘summer mist’ shampoo. 

“Could you hear them before us,” Peter asked quietly. 

Scott interrupted, “Stiles, remember stay back.”

“Of course Scotty,” Stiles began to walk again, followed by the older wolf.

They heard the groans and the scent of copper as they got closer. They approached the dilapidated brick building with cracked windows that were covered up by boards. 

“We need to hurry,” Erica whispered. Boyd pulled his girlfriend back as she tried to run ahead.

“Derek, take Peter, Issac, Erika to the front. I’ll take Stiles, Boyd, and Lydia to the back entrance.” Scott, the true Alpha spoke up. His boyfriend and fellow Alpha nodded his agreement. 

“Wish the others were here too,” Isaac informed them. Allison and Chris where currently in France at the Hunter’s convention. (“It’s not a convention, Stiles!”). Jackson was still in London. 

“Hand out the supplies and head out,” the younger of the born wolves said. Erika gave Stiles the bag full of holy water after each of them got one small vial of it.

As they burst into the building, debris littered the grounds and dust coated everything. There in the middle was a dead body with haunting blank eyes. Another human was covered in blood and whimpering.

“Shit,” one of the werewolves cursed. “They’re more of them.” Instead of around ten, there were a few dozen vampires. A handful of them looked familiar from the ‘Missing Persons’ posters the pack had found during their research.

“Excellent. Fresh blood and they’re weres. There blood is even more powerful,” a vampire gargled around a mouthful of fangs with blood dripping off of them. Erika threw her bottle of holy water at the male bloodsucker. The smell of burnt flesh made everyone scrunch up their noses.

“You’ll pay for that, you bitch. Kill them,” the vamp’s face was deformed from the holy water. The vampires split up and charged. 

“Stiles,” Scott snapped and pushed the him out the back door. The metal door slammed loudly from the impact. 

“Let me in,” Stiles pounded on the door. The frame around the door shook. 

“It’s better this way,” Boyd deep voice called out.

Yells echoed off the walls as claws met fangs. The murderers’ bodies bleed which proved they had been feeding regularly. Lydia scream temporarily stopped everyone but her attacker blindly swung out and knocked her out. 

“No,” Boyd’s deep voice echoed as his knife lodged itself in the banshee’s attacker. He sped to the the female with raggedly clothes and yellow eyes and used his strength and claws to rip off it’s head. It withered away before their eyes and turned to dust.

Two missing bulky teenagers were upon Scott within a blink of an eye. One of them snapped Scott’s arm, and the Alpha wolf’s roar shook one of the flimsy boards off the windows as he kicked and punched. Derek made his way after he dropped one dead.

Only Peter noticed as metal door banged against the wall as Stiles stormed in as the pack were fighting. It hung loosely off the broken door frame.

“Must’ve been old too,” the older wolf thought out loud as he dodged a swing of a newly turned male vampire who resembled a professional bodybuilder. Vampires had super strength like werewolves but they could move faster… the older the bloodsucker, the faster they could move around.

Stiles danced around the edges, throwing holy water bottles with deadly accuracy. Peter hadn’t seen him miss once. It was odd how none of the vampire’s charged the pale, mole-speckled young man. 

Peter ripped the new bloodsucker’s head off only to be attacked by two more. Their eyes were red and spastic as they hissed at him. One of them cut her lip with her fangs. The duo pinned the older werewolf to the wall. As he sliced his claws across one of their chests, he kicked the other, breaking their knee.

A vial exploded against her head as he fall to the floor. “Thanks Stiles,” he called out to the unseen boy as he broke his dagger into the vampire’s exposed bloody chest.

“Oh,” he witnessed Stiles stumble over a 2x4 in his peripheral vision. 

Then a second later he saw Stiles on the other side of the room with the said, board, the size of a baseball bat. He slammed it against the vampire who had Erica pinned on her stomach. 

How had he moved so fast?

“I swore I just saw him,” Peter shook his head. His eyes were playing tricks on him as he finished off the vampire with the newly healed knee.

A huge older vampire with dark red eyes appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around the werewolf and sunk his fangs into Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter screamed and flipped the bloodsucker off of him making the gash in his shoulder worse.

As he straighten back up, his wound already knitting back together, he was flabbergasted to see Stiles in front of him..

“How dare you bite my wolf,” Stiles’ voice was laced with anger and his eyes flashed electric blue for a second.

Stiles’ kicked the vampire onto his knees and swung his red-soaked board lightening fast against older vampire’s head. 

Peter stood there shocked, “How,” he asked as he watched the elder vampire’s head fly off it’s shoulders and turning into dust.

“Are you okay,” Stiles dropped his piece of wood and peeled back Peter’s torn shirt to look at his wound. His heartbeat was fast, but steady. He didn’t see any sweat on the younger man unlike the rest of the pack.

“I’ll be fine. It won’t even scar,” Peter reassured the younger man. 

Maybe he was a vampire too, a fleeting thought passed his mind. Stiles seemed to fly from one spot to another and he how was he able to kill the elder.

“Let’s clean it up regardless,” Stiles insisted as he pulled out a another vial of holy water.

The others were finishing off the last of the vampires in the middle of the warehouse.

The boy splashed the vial on himself as he poured it on Peter. 

Peter held his breath to see if Stiles’ skin would burn… 

Nothing happened.

“There, that should be good.” Stiles gave him a small smile. “That victim is still alive but barely breathing. We need to get him to the hospital.”

They called the Sheriff as they hoisted the injured unconscious man up. Luckily, they hadn’t forced fed him their own blood to turn him.

He asked the others if they noticed Stiles kicking ass but no one had. They were all to busy.

“Stiles, you should’ve stayed outside,” Scott complained as they left the warehouse. Only the dead body was still there. The Sheriff would send out a deputy after they were gone. 

“Please, he helped us out with distracting the vampires with his awesome throwing arm,” Erika piped up.

Peter threw his arm around Stiles as they ended up in the back of the pack again.

“It was hot to see you take off that vamp’s head. Going to tell me how,” Peter purred.

“Oh you must have weakened it. It was pretty bloody.” Stiles shrugged.

“Sure….” Peter drew out.

Well at least he knew Stiles wasn’t a vampire. 

“Are you sure you’re human,” Peter asked again.

"I’ve heard of people who can lift a car off a another person in the heat of the moment… but ordinary otherwise.” Stiles winked at the older wolf. 

“Stiles quit slacking. Will you run ahead and grab our clothes. We need to change before he head back into town.” Derek yelled back at them.

“Okay,” Stiles leaned over and gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay,” and jogged off.

Peter stopped and brought his hand to his cheek as he stared at the retreating figure.

“Come on Peter,” Isaac snapped Peter out of his shocked trance. 

Once again, Stiles had dodged the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not awesome at writing battle scenes. It's so much easier to see all the action in my head... but to write it out is hard.
> 
> Also, guess what some pack members never died... they are alive. 'Cause I can do that...  
> How you enjoyed this new chapter... any new ideas.


	3. On Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a surprise when he goes to a club outside of town.  
> Seems likes Stiles has another secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter for a while. I keep revisiting and rewriting it. I finally decided enough is enough and post it. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own.

Peter had meeting with Harry, an incubus, who owned a strip club an hour away. The attractive burnett had acquired an old bestiary that Peter wanted to add to his private collection. After the transaction, the incubus invited the wolf to stay for a special performance.

“You’re in for a real treat tonight,” the taller elvish man stated as he gestured for Peter to take a seat on the suede couch. “This guy only comes maybe once a month. He calls me when he’s able to come out.”

It was Friday, and the place was packed full with supernatural beings and humans. He had noticed a bunch of Harry’s kin were in attendance. The incubi and succubi all appeared to have walked off a runway with their tall figures and stunning looks.

“Hmm, and why is that,” Peter took a sip of his drink as he settled down in the VIP section. 

“He goes by Mischief, and he’s amazing. Whenever he’s on stage… the whole crowd is memorized by him and he fills this entire place with sex and want. I won’t have to feed for two weeks after his performance tonight. It’s,” he moans, “it’s the most fulfilling and delicious thing ever. Think about getting to eat a top of the line steak… and finishing it off with sweet tasting dessert… for every meal. And we won’t even begin with how much money the place makes on his nights.” 

The soft thump, thump, thump of drums comes over the speakers.

“Oh, he’s about to begin,” the hazel-eyed older man zeroed in on the stage where the hot spot lights were aimed.

Their thighs brushed against one another as the incubus spread his legs. 

“Sounds good,’ Peter replied as he shifted slightly breaking the contact. The crowd quieted down for a moment then broke out into cheers as the man of the hour slinked onto stage.

The wolf gasped in surprise when his gaze landed on the lithe figure.

“Yeah, he’s gorgeous isn’t he,” the business owner replied.

Peter tasted the sugary sweetness of lust.

It wasn’t often that Peter was flabbergasted. He opened his mouth to tell his friend he knew him, but shut it. He didn’t want to reveal his Stiles and his Mischief were one and the same. 

Stiles twirled around, his transparent lace ‘robe’ fluttered about showing off his skin-tight light blue manties. He raised his hand to his mouth and blew the audience a kiss with a wink as he looped around the pole.

Peter let out a moan as Stiles’ long toned legs bend and twist as he slide down the pole.

His companion laughed, “yes, it’s everyone’s first reaction.”

The music flowed with a soothing beat. Not to fast nor too slow. Peter was pleased to find out that Stiles’ beauty marks covered his body as the man swayed gracefully around the stage. 

He wasn’t the normal klutz, Peter knew. This Stiles….

This Stiles oozed experience and promises of a good time. He leaned forward as the exotic man’s hips moved side-to-side.

Peter’s arousal spiked as his packmate mastered the pole with calculated bends and twists. 

“Hell,” Peter groaned as he watched.

Scents of arousal and sex spiked as the show reached its peak. Stiles’ crawled to the edge of the stage and rolled onto his back. Then the sexy man’s eyes locked with Peter’s. Then he began to pump his hips up and down as his hands ran down the sides of his body. 

The brat sucked on his bottom lip as he squeezed his visible bulge and winked at the wolf. 

Harry’s groaned and Peter noticed the noticeable erection tenting the owner’s tan slacks. 

The wolf’s cock throb as it pressed against his jeans too and turned back towards the stage was about thirty feet away.

Peter startled as he felt a hand on his inner thigh. He politely removed it as it moved further up towards his growing erection. 

He heard an audible huff, “I’m a sure win, that boy isn’t.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve had my eyes on him longer than tonight,” Peter voice rasped with want and honestly.

“Oh, you know him,” the incubus eyes sparkled in the dimmed lights. “So, tell me what is he?”

“What do you mean,” the wolf replied. An orgie was beginning in the audience as people paired off and clothes littered the floor.

“He acts like an incubus… he gets a thrill at arousing others. But no incubus would turn down a willing partner…” the rosy-cheeked man replied as he pointed towards the stage.

A growl escaped Peter as he witnessed a petite strawberry-blonde reach for Stiles on stage. The younger man grinned as he rolled out of the way of the wandering hand. He sprang himself up onto his feet, and waved his finger at her in the ‘no-no’ sign. The customer pouted but quickly forgot Stiles as a muscular dark-haired man wrapped his arms around her, and suckled on her neck. 

“Like, I said, he always turns away offers even myself. Not even a touch,” the owner stood up. A wet spot was growing in the front of his light-colored pants.

“I’m sure you won’t have a problem finding one or more willing partner tonight.” Peter waved his hand over the crowd in front of them. 

“True, I think I’ll head out now. Stay and enjoy the rest of the show with your mystery man.” With that the owner made his way out into the audience.

The room were filled with moans, groans and sounds of sex. Peter sneezed by the overwhelming scent of sweat and cum. 

He refused to join the others, and willed his oncoming orgasm off until he had some privacy. 

Who and what was Stiles?

The mystery continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's assume orgies at strip clubs is a thing... I mean this does take place in a supernatural world. Plus, the club is owned by a incubus... even if the few humans who are there aren't aware of it.


	4. Dance the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to deal with a fairy. It doesn't go as smooth as they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote this newest edition this weekend. I didn't want to keep you all waiting to long, so here it is. Hopefully, it's not to bad. 
> 
> It's a bit long. Sorry about that, but it's broken into '2' parts. 
> 
> I wanted to add a bit more depth of what's going on between Stiles and Peter since the last chapter.

“Hey Peter,” Stiles brushed their shoulders together as he flopped down next to the wolf in the otherwise vacant living room in Derek’s loft. 

The wolf within him yipped with joy with the Sheriff’s son scent marked them. 

“Stiles,” the older man enjoyed having the contact with the other. 

The only change the older wolf observed since the club was that Stiles was more deliberate with his touch with Peter. It had led to more fantasies, especially after the club, of how Peter and Stiles could merge their scents more. 

“Thanks again by the way of not blabbing about side job to the others,” Stiles replied softly as he offered him some popcorn he’d gotten from the kitchen. The handsome younger man had commented that the Sheriff and Peter were the only ones in Beacon Hills who knew about his occasional gig. 

Peter muttered as he shifted, closing the gap between their legs.

“What was that,” Stiles elbowed him in the side.

“I said, it’s your choice to tell them. It’s not my business… plus I don’t want the others to see you like that…” 

“Hmm, like what,” Stiles teased and Peter glanced over to see the smirk on other.

Peter felt his ears heat up. Stiles had been the only one to ever make him feel flustered. He’s used to being the one that does it. 

“You know,” Peter flailed his arms about, “looking all sexy and all. I don’t want the others to get any ideas… or ya know images…”

Stiles snorted and laid his hand on Peter’s thigh. After a moment he whispered near Peter’s ear, “Really… like what…” 

Stiles fingers ran up and down the dark-haired wolf’s clothed leg. 

An image flashed before his eyes. Stiles laid out on Peter’s silk bed sheets wearing those skin-tight blue manties. 

The older wolf ran his fingers on the attractive man’s inner thigh, “I’d take those sexy panties off with my teeth but before I would tease you--”

“---We’re coming down,” Derek announced from the top of the stairs. 

“Oh, hell,” Peter tossed his head back on the couch and removed moved both hands to his lap. Stiles followed suit a few seconds later. 

Then he remembers why he and Stiles were there at Derek’s loft. It’s movie night. Damn, he wished it was just the two of them back at Peter’s place. 

Despite returning their hands back to their own laps, Stiles didn’t break the contact between them. 

“Keep it in the pants,” Scott commented as he stomped down the few stairs. 

Stiles snorted.

The sweet and spicy scent of lust lingered. Peter hadn’t been able to differentiate if it came from himself or Stiles since they were so close. The underlying unique scent of Stiles and Peter’s own personal scent mixed with it. 

“Derek and I were nice enough to air out the scent sex and lust before you all got here and now you’re all stinking it up again,” The younger Alpha pouted.

Stiles laughed as he threw his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Oh please, like it won’t be the first or last time you will smell it. How about Lydia and Jackson when he came to visit last week.” 

The Alphas’ needed to replace their leather recliner.

“I should’ve known when they asked for a blanket, and it was like ten thousand degrees,” Scott huffed and Stiles chuckled at his friend. 

“Why do you think the rest of us crammed on the couch together,” Peter sighed enjoying the weight of Stiles’ slender, muscular arm around him. 

The reunited couple ended up leaving less than an hour into the movie to go back to the Banshee’s apartment.

Stiles cocked his head and removed his arm, “Movie night might not happen again this week either...”

The three wolves focused on Stiles as they heard their packmates voices. Within a few minutes the rest of the pack tumbled into the loft. Isaac's curly hair was standing out and his shirt was ruffled up.

“We’ve got a problem,” Lydia’s laid her perfectly manicured painted red nails against her hip and glared at the wolves.

“What’s wrong,” Derek piped up as he stole Stiles’ bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table after he took a handful. 

Erica nodded towards their panicked packmate. 

“There’s fairy activity in the Preserve. I overheard some teens in the coffee shop talking about sneaking in and ya know do stuff,” the barely legal man replied. 

“Sex it up,” Stiles chirped, and grinned as Isaac blushed. 

“Yeah, well they were talking about seeing someone dancing in the clearing, and they felt the need to join her but then luckily a stag ran in front of them. It startled them and they took off.

“Oh hell, let’s go deal with it before they spread the news, and others idiots get an idea to check it out,” Peter threw his arms up in the air.

“Great, all we need is for someone to fall into the ring, and dance themselves to their graves,” Stiles commented as he winked as his wolf. Then he put his hand on Peter’s inner thigh, his fingers grazing over Peter’s semi-hard bulge. 

The lithe man then let his eyes roam up and down Peter’s body as he held out his hand to the wolf. 

“Okay, good thing I didn’t call in the take out yet. Let’s go.” Derek motioned with a wave to the front door.

No one mentioned how Peter’s slim jeans were tighter as he stood. 

Also, with Stiles being the last to leave, the pack missed him smack Peter on his firm ass.

#####

She was slender and graceful. Her long blonde hair and pale yellow knee-length dress floated around her as she swayed to a soft melody.

Peter had forewarned them not to make direct eye contact. Don’t go into the ring and let Lydia or himself do the talking. 

“Where does it come from,” Stiles questioned out loud as they came into the clearing. Dusk was an hour away. 

“It’s music from their realm… which is within the circle,” Lydia answered. 

She had changed out of her high heels with a pair of sneakers back on the ride over. It wasn’t her first time she’d had to change her attire on the spur of the moment. She’d learned from her first time. Ruined a brand new pair of stilettos while running away from an omega.

“Oh, hello,” the woman’s airy soft voice called out as she stopped to face them. “Isn’t it a lovely evening.”

It was in fact. A warm breeze made the leaves on the trees flap and the scents of flowers surrounded them.

“It is,” Peter calmly replied.

“Oh, what beautiful green eyes you have dark, tall and handsome. They are similar to mine, won’t you come closer and see them.” She motioned towards Derek.

Scott growled and took a step forward. 

“Don’t do it,” Lydia snapped and the Alpha faced her. “Remember what we told you.” 

The pale woman huffed and smiled again. “Won’t you come and dance with me.”

When no one came her glamour dropped for a second and her sharp teeth showed in her mouth.

They all knew what happened if you enter the circle. You are compelled to dance all night long without a break or until you dropped dead from exhaustion. 

Scott opened his mouth again only to groan as Derek punched him in the arm and shook his head at his boyfriend.

“Lydia,” Derek turned towards the banshee. 

“No thank you,” Lydia commented polite but sternly as she stared directly over the fairy’s head. “We kindly ask you to leave our territory. We brought you these offerings.” 

Erica held out a bottle of old whiskey and Boyd jingled a bag. 

The other being crossed her delicate arms and hummed. “Are those crystals? What color are they, Banshee?”

“All sorts: blue, green, purple and red,” Lydia replied as Boyd poured some out onto her hand.

“Fine, I accept your deal,” she rolled her eyes. “I was unaware this area was covered by a pack anyways.”

“Let me,” Scott took the offerings off his betas and approached the barrier. Stiles fell in step beside his best friend.

Just as Scott was about to toss in the bag, a loud crack echoed as a tree fell over close by. 

As if time stood still… Scott tripped and his arm passed into the circle. The fairy’s eyes lit up as an unnatural wide smile from ear to ear broke out on her face. 

“Noo,” Lydia bellowed. 

The Fae went to snatch Scott’s arm at the same time Stiles grabbed him and swung him out. Scott attempted to balance himself, but accidentally pushed Stiles into the circle.

“Fuck,” Peter yelled and dashed towards the ring as the fairy jumped up and down clapping her hands with glee.

Stiles stared right into Peter’s bright blue eyes and held his hand palm up to the wolf, “Stop.”

The born wolf stopped dead in his tracks. “Stiles,” he whined. 

“Oh, this is wonderful. Much better.” She danced around Stiles and placed her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

The pack watched on with horror. 

“Dance with me,” she sing-sanged.

To everyone’s surprise Stiles removed her hands and ignored her command.

“How,” Lydia gasped. “I’ve never heard of anyone who was able to deny an fairy’s eyes.”

Peter cocked his head, and took a deep breath but he was unable to smell anything different. Just the earthy scent of the forest. Then he remembered, it was a different realm and he wouldn’t be able to scent either of them. 

“And if I say no and leave,” Stiles blinked and his eyes shined electric blue for a millisecond before they shifted back to regular amber. 

Peter looked around and the others weren’t gasping in shock so he assumed he was the only one that noticed it.

“Well,” the fairy got over her shock. “First off you can’t. You’re in my realm.The only way is if we release you and I’d much rather dance with you.”

Stiles looked to his pack and arched his eyebrows. Peter took a few steps to the edge of the ring and nodded.

“Take me instead. I was the first one to break the barrier,” Scott pleaded as he was held back by Derek.

“No, this one intrigues me. Why doesn’t my stare effect you,” she juts out her hips and points to the lithe man. 

Stiles copies her stance.

“How about another deal. It seems deals are a fairy thing. I dance until daybreak and if I’m still up and moving then you’ll release me and leave this area.” Stiles questioned. 

“Yes, yes. I accept your deal. Silly boy, it’s a deal you’ll never make.” her sharp teeth shined as she agreed. 

Peter blinked back tears. He would not break down in front of his pack.

“Stiles,” Peter choked out. “The fairy realm is different.”

“No one has ever made it to the daybreak before,” Lydia choked out. 

The other man winked at Peter and cut him off, “Don’t worry about me my wolf. I won’t let them hurt you or anyone else.” 

Erica cried out and dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Boyd’s eyes were misty as he leaned over and rubbed his rubbed his girlfriend’s back. Isaac’s wiped his wet face with his yellow and black scarf. 

Lydia’s mascara ran down her face as she sniffled, “Stiles, no one has ever survived.”

Stiles shifted towards the fairy, “It’s okay Lyds. I got this. Let’s dance. How about that ridiculous new thing call the Floss.” 

And it began. Stiles kept his arms straight and stiff with fists and moved them from the back to the front of body. 

“I’m going to find a solution,” Lydia took a deep breath, and straighten her back. “I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself for us, Stiles.” 

Peter sat on the ground.

“I’ll walk her out, and text the others. Maybe the Argents know something,” Derek squeezed his uncle’s shoulder. “Hold tight. We’ll figure it out.”

Stiles flowed into the Dab where it resembles someone sneezing. 

The bright moon took pushed the sun out of the sky taking the spotlight. 

The beat of the music picked up as the fairy twirled around Stiles, her hair flying around her. 

“Alright,” Stiles grinned. “Sounds like a mixup of reggae and pop.” He flung his arms and legs about as if he was a fish out of water tossing his head back and forth. 

The air had a bit to it as the earth cooled down during the night. 

“Aren’t you tired yet. Perhaps you’d like to stop, and take a break,” the fairy asked after a few hours passed.

Stiles didn’t fall for the trick.

“I’m still full of energy,” Stiles threw his head back and laughed as he pranced around the circle. 

Lydia stumbled back with red-rimmed eyes, and messy hair with a few books. “I haven’t found anything. I need help me.”

She roused Isaac and Erica who had cried themselves into light snooze. 

“Hold on, Stiles.” Peter cheered on. “You’re doing great. No idea how you’re still awake let alone moving, but keep it up.”

Stiles popped out his small firm behind and started to jiggle it, “It’s called twerking." He laughed, "It reminds me of some crazy bird mating dance.”

The fairy glared at her newest victim as he continued to show off different dance moves.

As dawn approached, the fair Fae was swaying back and forth like a flower, “Are you not hungry, human. Perhaps a drink of something.”

“Don’t do it,” Peter hollered. “It’s another trick.”

“No thanks,” Stiles as he was in the middle of doing the Macarena. “I am good to go.”

“It’s like you’re the Energizer Bunny…” Erica yawned and walked around the outer edge of the circle. 

Lydia sniffled, dried out of tears. Scott and Derek were holding each other as they watched their packmate within the ring. Both of their maws slightly ajar as they stared at awe as their spastic friend was still head to head with the fairy. 

Another hour had passed for the pack and Stiles continued to hop with fairy. His face was flushed and his eyes shined brightly.

“You’re almost there, Stiles.” Peter paced back and forth as he chewed on his fingernails. A habit he had done since he was a child. 

The sky was becoming a shade less dark.

“He’s slowing down,” Isaac voice wobbled. 

Stiles had resorted to swaying back and forth and stumbling around as if where drunk. His skin glisten under the night sky.

The fairy snapped her sharp teeth and grinned.

“Perhaps you’d like to lay down on this soft grass, and close your eyes for a minute,” she encouraged him.

Stiles smirked and laid down. For a split second the fairy’s face was full of triumph only to spit with anger as her latest victim.

With a new burst of energy Stiles began to do the worm, getting dirt over his graphic t-shirt and skinny jeans.

“No thanks,” Stiles sprung back up and waved his hand about as if he was a conductor for an orchestra. “I’d much rather wait and pass out on my very own bed.”

The moon lower as it lost the battle against the rising sun. Bright oranges and red broke over the horizon. 

The model-like fairy fell to her knees and shook her fists in the air as she screamed. 

Stiles had won.

“How did you do it,” she asked as wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth. “It’s not possible.”

Stiles blinked as he stumbled to the barrier between worlds and ignored her question. “A deal’s a deal. I am free, and my pack is safe. You are to leave this area and don’t return.”

Peter huffed as Stiles landed into his arms like a dead weight. “Take me home. Need my dad and my own bed.”

The fairy continued to mumble tugging at her hair as the air around her blurred as she faded from sight. Peter swore he heard her whisper they danced for three days straight but that’s ridiculous. 

The pack pounced on the two of them with whoops of happiness.

“You wanna go eat,” Derek hugged Stiles again as they finally broke apart. 

“Honestly, I just wanna go home and sleep. That really drained me completely.”

They all grabbed their belongings, and started the trek back to their cars. 

“Are you a fairy of some sort Stiles,” Peter whispered as they headed out of the woods. The others were out of hear shot.

“Of course not. I’ve made eye contact with every one of you, and have you ever once felt compelled to do my bidding,” Stiles wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist to help support himself. 

“I did stop when you told me to,” Peter squeezed her arm around the other’s waist as he helped him walk to the cars. 

“Please, you stopped ‘cause you knew I was right. Coming into the ring would have only given her another victim,” Stiles countered as he laid his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I’ve never known of a being who outlived a fairy dance,” Peter stated. “Are you sure you’re just a human--”

“---You were awesome Stiles,” Erica slapped him on the back causing him to lose his balance. Luckily, Peter had a good hold on him. “Boyd and I will drive back in mom mobile so Peter can take you home.”

Derek had a large white van he had purchased to tote around the pack since his Camero wasn’t idle. 

Peter refused to drive in it opting out on his flashy black sports car.

“Thanks Catwoman,” Stiles gave her a half-smile.

“Hop on, I’ll give you a piggyback ride,” Peter squatted down, and hooked his arms around the other’s knees as he got onto his back. 

“Thanks, my legs don’t want to work anymore,” Stiles’ breath tickled Peter’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck.

For once, Peter felt no sexual desire. He stayed up all night and was exhausted too.

“How long was it really over there,” Peter questioned the worn out dance-out man.

Stiles sighed, “I lost track of time. From my point of view, it seemed you all were mostly just sitting, or laying down most of the time. Like watching a movie in slow motion.”

They came upon the gravel pull off and after their farewells, Peter drove Stiles home. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay at my place,” Peter reached over and grabbed the other’s hand. 

“Thanks. But I just really need time with my dad. He finally has a day off tomorrow.” Stiles opened his eyes and linked their fingers together. 

The Sheriff had just gotten home from his night shift. 

“Daddio,” Stiles whined and looped his arms around his father as he dad opened the car door.

The two of them they helped drag Stiles indoors, and to his bed. His body seemed cool to the touch, and his limbs were like jello.

Perhaps, Stiles in shock. 

Peter had wanted to stay but he respected Stiles request to spend time with his dad. “Call me first thing in the morning. Scratch that. I’ll just come by to check on you.” 

The wolf leaned over and kissed Stiles on the forehead, “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try,” Stiles yawned and nodded off.

After bidding Stiles’ dad a goodnight, he drove himself home, and promptly passed out on his bed fully clothed. 

Who and what could Stiles be? One day, Peter knew he’d get his answer. But not today.

The mystery continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he's not a fairy... 
> 
> So, one of the problems I realized was that my original story didn't have enough chapters of 'he's not a what..." 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.


	5. It's a (not) date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, along with Stiles are checking out the new supernatural being in Beacon Hills.  
> Does he mean harm or not?  
> Either way, Peter enjoys spending one-on-one with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that I made you all wait for this chapter. I think it will be worth it.
> 
> I wrote it, erased it, wrote it again. It took me forever 'cause I wanted the relationship to take a step further with a hint of 'he's not a what.' 
> 
> Also, I had wanted to go with something completely odd as Gary's shifted form. Rabbit... deer. They've been done before but I never had heard of a gopher.

The pack had noticed the newcomer at the beginning of the week. They sensed he was more than human, and Derek put Peter and Stiles on the case to solve it.

The short robust man ate at the diner at the same time every day. Peter noticed that Gary had an earthy scent that reminded him of his mother’s garden and a hint of a auto repair shop similar to Stiles’ underlying scent. 

The first day they followed him, they spent the day going to several flower shops before going back to his motel at the edge of town. He was constantly looking over his shoulder and being startled easily.

“Gary will be here soon.” Stiles commented as he closed the gap between them as he slide into the booth next to Peter. “You know when you watch on tv, they don’t express how boring it is to follow someone.”

“Be careful,” Peter grumbled as the wolf starred at the monstrosity they passed off as a milkshake sloshed down the sides of the Stiles’ mason jar. “Anyways, as the left hand you come to enjoy these times. Plus, I have enjoyed spending time with you.”

Stiles teeth shined as he lit up and pressed his body against the wolf’s, “Awww, I’m your favorite.” 

The younger man stuck his long tongue out and licked up the dripping mixture of whip cream and chocolate sauce off the side of the bottle. Unlike Stiles, who moved onto his special mint milkshake, Peter was still working on his meal. 

Peter’s face soften as he peered at the other man, “How did you even get that drink. They don’t even offer specialty milkshakes here.”

“This is Tessa’s ‘thank you’ for me helping her out last week with Gidget. 

Stiles had helped the owner of the diner the prior week with her dog and housework while she recovered from a nasty fall from work. Peter had came over once and had a staring contest with the small dog.

“You should see her garden. It’s huge and she also has a greenhouse that’s so awesome it’s like straight out of a home and garden magazine.”

Peter huffed as he ran his finger through the cream and chopped up Andes mints. Then he slowly sucked his finger clean and watched as Stiles was fixated on him with a hungry look. “You’re talking about her garden but you’re eating this. How about a nice veggie smoothie instead.”

Stiles shook his head and scrunched up his nose at him. “I was made with taste buds, and I’ll be damned if I’m not going to enjoy them. It’s not like I have to worry about weight gain.”

Peter was about to ask him what he meant by that when the front door dinged. He zeroed in on the customer. “Gary’s here.”

For the past six days they’ve been following the newcomer, and have been spending many hours together doing surveillance. Peter and his wolf have enjoyed having the confident, spastic young man to themselves. 

Stiles tilted his head as he took a swig of his drink through his ‘spoon straw’ as he called it. The end of it was a spoon but the handle was hollow and could be used as a straw. 

The round man was no taller than 5’5. He ordered his usual, a veggie burger with a freshly made salad from ingredients grown in Tessa’s own garden. 

“I wonder why he didn’t leave with his family,” Stiles asked as he snatched Peter’s burger. Gary came up clean when they did a check on him. The man was a hermit and lived off grid with his family. 

“I can’t believe you ate my last bite.” Peter would have torn out the throat of anyone else who had the audacity to eat off his plate, let alone polishing it off. His inner wolf wagged its tail, happy, to provide for the handsome young man who they both thought as ‘theirs’.

“Sorry, not sorry. Wanna help me finish my shake,” Stiles held the beverage in front of the older man’s face. 

Peter shook his head fondly as he twisted his tongue around the straw and took a drink. He glanced over, and saw Stiles wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. 

The older wolf shrugged, “What?”

“It’s like we have an indirect kiss. Though, I wouldn’t reject to a real one,” he smirked and puckered his lips at the older man. His inner wolf was yipping with joy that Stiles made his interest clearly to Peter who’s been holding back. 

He became aware of their knees touching and wanted to know how those kissable lips would feel like against his own. Time stood still as he closed the gap between them when a loud crash broke him out of thought. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” their mark yelped and tossed napkins on the table as his drink was dripping off the edge. “Please forgive me,” as he pushed his thick black glasses up. 

The waitress, an older woman, patted the man on the shoulder. “It was an accident. Let’s move you to another table.”

The couple sat back and high-fived each other when Gary was placed with his back to them only two spots away from them. 

“He seems extra jittery and nervous today. There’s a nice glisten to his big forehead,” Stiles observed.

For a moment, the older wolf had forgotten they were on surveillance and got caught up on their not date. 

“I agree,” Peter replied and slumped back onto the forest green cushion booth.

“Mine,” Stiles snatched their bill as the waitress interrupted their conversation, and snickered as Peter growled at him and went to pay. Peter had the upper hand yesterday and stealthily payed to bill when Stiles was in the bathroom. 

They moved the counter, and chit chatted with Tessa as they waited for the shorter man to leave. Tessa offered up that the newcomer is a vegetarian when Stiles mentioned her garden. 

As the man got up to leave Stiles jumped up, “Okay, let’s do this.”

Peter sighed as he got up himself, and was surprised as Stiles linked their hands together. “We are going to confront him today. I’ve got better ideas on how to spend my time with you.” He let his eyes roam up and down Peter’s body before he waved at Tessa behind the counter. 

“Thanks for shake, it was fabulous.” 

Tessa’s short black curls bounced as she shook her head, “Of course. You and boyfriend are welcomed back anytime.” She waved at them. 

“Of course,” Stiles beamed.

Peter was surprised that Stiles didn’t correct her. He wasn’t shocked that Tessa thought they were a couple. They had been coming and sitting together for the past few days while watching Gary.

The slight warm breeze hit them in the face as they exited the small diner, and followed behind the man.

“Boyfriend,” Peter replied as he squeezed Stiles’ hand. 

“What, you don’t like it,” Stiles gave him a half grin.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Peter stopped and faced him.

“Good. Because I like it too. We can go to that fancy Thai place you are always raving about next time,” Stiles tugged at Peter to fasten their pace as the man turned down an alley as he answered his ringing phone. 

“You consider this a date,” Peter felt his own heart race. Damn, this sexy man next to him was always catching him off guard.

“Yep. I paid for us, and you particularly kissed me,” Stiles laughed as they turned right and stopped. 

The man was standing next to a large dumpster with his back to them. “Hey love. I gotta go. I’ll call you back in a few.” With a cluck he turned and faced them. 

Sweat was trickling down his face as his eyes shifted back and forth. A stray cat scurrying away was the only other living being down the alley.

Even without smelling the acidic scent, Peter knew man was terrified for some reason.

“Please don’t eat me. I haven’t done anything but mind my own business since I got here,” the man held his hands in front of his face. 

Peter’s head shot backwards as he growled, “Eat you. Why in the hell would we want to eat you?”

“Then why have you been following me around all week,” The man gulped and peaked between his fingers.

The packmates glanced at one another, and the wolf arched his eyebrows at him.

Stiles let go of Peter’s hand and flailed his arms up in the air. “That’s gross and last I checked we aren’t cannibals. Let me be frank, Gary,” Stiles crosses his arms, “ we know you’re not human but unsure what.” He raised his finger at the stranger, “and if you’re afraid of us eating you why did you stick around.”

The other man’s shoulders slumped forward rubbing his temples as tears streamed down his face.

“Oh great, Stiles. You made him cry.” Peter pointed towards the robust man.

Peter concluded the car scent was the only similarity between Stiles and this man. In fact, this man seemed to be the opposite of his boyfriend. Despite confronting them he stank of nervousness and fear… something Stiles hardly ever smelt like. 

“Me, it must have been your growly face,” Stiles accused. 

“I am just so happy you don’t want to eat me,” the man sniffled. “I just assumed since you’re a wolf and you,” he waved towards Stiles, “actually, I have no idea what you are... But you are always with him. I assumed your pack was tracking me to kill and eat me.”

“Then why stick around,” Stiles crossed his arms as he asked again.

The other man told them about a forest fire in his hometown, something they already knew. He had been at their local farmer’s market when the first struck. His wife was at home with their daughter. 

“My wife and I have been traveling around looking for a place to live,” the rosy-cheeked man wipe the sweat off his face. He continued to tell them he had fallen in love with Beacon Hills, even with them stalking him. The Preserve was beautiful and the people, for the most part, were friendly and welcoming. “I needed to make sure it was safe before my family came to join me or we’d move on together.”

Peter glared at him and asked, “What are you?”

“There aren’t many of my kind left,” the man fidgeted. His eyes were red and his face and neck flushed.

Stiles tapped his foot on the dirty ground.

“I’m a shifter,” the man started, “Um… my other form is a gopher.”

The wolf burst out into laughter. One that came from deep down and echoed off the brick walls. 

“Peter, quit it,” Stiles giggled as he punched him in the arm. “I’m sorry,” the younger man took a step forward. “It’s just we weren’t expecting that. We were thinking a rabbit maybe a deer.”

Well, they were close. It wasn’t a predator. 

“I never even heard of your kind before, and I take pride in knowing a lot.” Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“We are pretty secretive. You have to understand. We are prey animals and aren’t the fastest,” The brown-haired man replied. “I’m taking the not eating me means my family and can settle down here..”

Stiles stepped to the side and waved his arm back towards street. “Yeah, I think you’ll be fine. Just come by and say hi to our Alpha.”

The lithe male glanced at the wolf for confirmation and he agreed.

Peter asked why he smelled faintly like cars. 

“I’ve been living out of my van for the past couple of months and finally got a room at the local motel.”

Peter nodded in understanding while Stiles piped up, “Ask Tessa at the diner. She’s the owner and she has an in-law suite that she wants to rent out. Plus, she has a huge garden. She likes to use her own veggies at her diner as I’m sure you know.. As long as your don’t ruin it. It’s her pride and joy.”

The other man shook his head side-to-side vigorously and swore he and his family wouldn’t. They had been self suffice to in there previous town and love the farmers market. 

The bid their farewells and Peter made a call to Derek to inform him about Gary the Gopher.

“You know, a proper date ends with a walk to the front door and at least a kiss. Your place is closer,” Stiles waggle his eyebrows at Peter.

“Of course, and it’s early. Maybe you’d like to come in and stay for a while,” Peter replied as they headed off towards his apartment.

“Hmm, maybe we could watch a movie or something more hands on,” Stiles ran his nails gently down Peter’s bare arm.

Peter growled as he fantasized Stiles fingers roaming over his naked body.

The slender man shoved him against the red brick wall and kissed him. The older wolf’s mouth opened as the slightly shorter man deepen the kiss before leaning back. “That’s just a preview.” The confident man reached around and squeezed Peter’s buttocks. 

“I’ll race ya,” and took off towards Peter’s building. 

Peter knew his eyes glowed electric blue with his wolf close so surface as they chased their ‘prey.’

Stiles wasn’t a gopher but Peter enjoyed the chase nevertheless.

He was loving every second as he figured out the mystery of Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, can you guess what the next chapter will be....
> 
> Hint... they decided for a more 'hands on' experience when they reach Peter's.


	6. I’m going to sex you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after the last chapter, Peter and Stiles finally have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this from my phone... sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> This is straight up a sex chapter. If you don’t want to read it just skip to the end notes.

Peter fumbled with the door as he reclaimed Stiles’ mouth, with a bit of fang, the second they entered his home. He tasted like mint from the milkshake. His wolf was full alert and overjoyed of his boyfriend being hard to catch. Somehow, the youthful man was able to stay a step ahead of him during their ‘race.’ 

His dick was hard as a rock before he tackled his lover at the doorway. 

“Damn your fast,” Peter growled as he pinned Stiles to his wall which caused his pictures to shake.

Stiles’ smirked in between loud, wet kisses, “to many clothes.”

Stiles ripped off Peter’s black Henley and latched onto his sensitive nubs. 

Peter’s never had an aggressive lover before, and he was loving it. His inner wolf was more than willingly to let his boyfriend run the show for now. 

“I’m going to take you apart,” Stiles’ voice dropped an octave as he lifted Peter up like a feather and deposited him onto his soft burgundy couch. With a wink the confident man fell to his knees in between werewolf’s legs.

Peter arched his back as his boyfriend’s nails traced down his sides to his pants that were popped opened and pulled off of him.

“Commando,” Stiles husky voice sent shivers down his spine. The wolf yipped as his younger lover tugged him to the edge. 

The scent of his own arousal clotted his nose. The fabric on the couch rubbed his naked skin.

“Stiles,” he hollered and threw his head back and his lover swallowed his cock entirely with no hesitation. It seemed that his lover had another secret. His sexy boyfriend had no gag reflex as his long thickening manhood pressed against the back of Stiles’ throat. 

The wet slurping of Stiles working his cock like a pro sounded obscene. Peter quivered as his fiery lover ran his fingernails up and down Peter’s inner thighs.

His handsome man stuck out his long talented tongue and he watched as Stiles’ traced his veins pulsing on his thick cock. His lover’s eyes flashed brightly for a millisecond before he he was caught off guard and howled in joy. His claws popped out and tore into his couch as he felt small shocks from each place the tip of Stiles’ tongue touched his dick. 

He thrashed and didn’t hold back his lustful noises as he fought off his impending orgasm. Stiles popped off, saliva and precome made his lips glisten.

“Don’t hold back,” Stiles slurred before he suctioned back on like a barnacle. His moist mouth was hot and his lips were taunt around the back of Peter’s cock. His dick banged against the Stiles’ throat. Then the other began to hum and massage his testiciles at the same time. 

The vibrations sent shivers down his body. 

He found himself fucking Stiles’ mouth as his boyfriend’s fingers traveled underneath to the old man’s backside. As hard as he was thrusting, he enjoyed how Stiles’ refused to be knocked off balance, bobbing his head in rhythm with Peter. 

He felt a slick finger penetrate his hole and it was over. He knew his eyes shined brightly, and his wolf broke the surface as he howled around his fangs. His couch was ruined by his claws. His balls emptied themselves down Stiles’ willing mouth and throat. It felt as if it went on for hours. Cool air hit his sensitive spent dick as it slide from Stiles’ mouth. 

The scent of sex saturated the air. He opened his lids in time to watch his lover’s lick some of his come from his chin. 

“Don’t want to waste it,” Stiles grinned and crawled up onto the wolf’s lap. His jeans rubbed Peter’s sensitive manhood but it was also arousing. The thought that his lover was still fully clothed and he was in his birthday suit, sexed out.

Peter’s ability to talk had left him as he slide down sideways onto the couch. Pieces of white fluff stuck to his sweaty body. 

“Hmm, it was worth it,” he flicked some of the fabric off his fingers. His claws had receded.

Stiles rearranged them so he was laying on top of Peter on the couch. 

THe wolf wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. They shared a few lazy kisses as the wolf’s mind cleared from his boyfriend’s life-changing blowjob. 

“Where to next,” Stiles asked in between their kisses. “I’m thinking bedroom.”

Peter simply nodded, “Give me a minute. I feel like I’ve ran a marathon.”

His boyfriend chuckled and hopped off the couch. “It’s just the beginning.”

His wolf didn’t protest as his younger lover scooped him off the ruined piece of furniture. “I had no idea you were this strong.”

“You know you shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. Just don’t tell the others,” Stiles winked at him as Peter looped his arms around his lover’s neck.

He took the opportunity to scent mark the pale smooth neck, lapping his tongue against it. 

It’s the first time he and his wolf felt safe within the arms of another. 

The fan was on low above his bed as they walked into the room. He enjoyed the breeze and the gentle whooshing of the blades as he went to sleep every night. He found the steady rhythm relaxing.

“You rest. I’m going to grab a washcloth.” Stiles laid him on top of the soft cream-colored comforter.

“Okay,” Peter let his fingertips run down his lover’s forearm. 

He heard his bathroom cabinets opening and closing as he watched the sun beams try to break through his blinds. The sound of the toilet flushing snapped him back as his lover slinked back into the room wearing his black silk robe. His long lean legs strutted towards him. 

“Let’s wipe you down first.” The black robe opened showcasing his smooth chest. The warm white washcloth was a relief against his sweaty hot skin. 

“Hmm, I’ll be right back,” Stiles gave him a kiss on his clean chest before heading back to the bathroom. 

The fan blew room air on him causing goosebumps to raise on his arms. He heard a some grunts comin from the bathroom followed by the faucet turn off and on. 

Stiles let his robe hang off his shoulder as he exited the restroom. He swung his hips back and for. The robe flutter up, showing off more skin. 

His lover twirled around and bend over, touching his toes. The robe rose up, showing off the firm globes of his backside that he shook at him. 

Peter rested his hand on his shaft as he watched his boyfriend come closer. Stiles’ teeth shined as his face lit up. The wolf’s heart sped up as his lover teased him with a hint of skin before covering it back up. His hand began to move up and down his semi-hard dick. 

His toned and lithe boyfriend untied the garment, and let it slide off his shoulders as he got closer to the queen-sized bed. Soft fingertips ghosted over Peter’s body before Stiles removed the wolf’s busy hand and straddled him. He was memorized by the sparkle within Stiles eyes. It was as if the sun was setting within them. 

Warm skin touched his as his boyfriend settled on him, trapping his cock between them. He remembered how cool it had felt after the fairy. Perhaps, it had been from over exerting himself dancing.

“Ready to move on,” Stiles pinched at Peter’s nipples earning a moan from the wolf and bringing him back to the here and now. 

Peter zeroed I’m on Stiles manhood. 

“Hmm, like what you see,” Stiles leaned back and stroked his perfect long and wide steel rod. 

Peter had seen his share of porn and his lover’s cock would have put a pornstar’s to shame. Salvia dribbled out of his open mouth and he reached for it. 

It was a masterpiece. Pale, with mushroom head. Hot to the touch, but not burning. He fingers stretched around it. 

He wanted it inside of him.

“Soon,” Stiles chuckled and pinned he wolf’s hands above Peter’s head. 

Peter felt his cheeks heat up. He hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud. 

“First,” his boyfriend reached behind him and positioned Peter’s throbbing member between his cheeks. 

“Ohh,” Peter grinned. “I wished I could’ve watched you,” Peter panted as slick coated his cock.

“Next time, we’ll take our time. Draw it out… bring us both to the edge… over and over. But for now,” Stiles grinned at him and held the wolf’s erection and slide down on it. 

Peter’s hands flew beside him and gripped the bedsheets as his cock was engulfed in a hot snug channel. He almost came as his lover squeezed himself tightly around it like a vice.

“Stiles,” Peter growled. He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down again. 

His lover rotated his hips as he rode the wolf hard and fast. “God, you feel good.”

The wolf placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. Stiles laid his hands on Peter’s chest, mumbling sweet nothings as he leaned down to capture his mouth. 

The older man closed his eyes as the bed squeaked. The sound of his body slapping against his lover’s echoed off the walls. He opened them and mumbled sweet encouragements about how well he and Stiles fit together. 

It was embarrassing how close he was to orgasming again.

“Fill me up,” Stiles shouted. “Let everyone know I’m yours.”

Peter howled as his cock pulsated his load deep within his lover. His wolf was elated that his scent would be etched inside his boyfriend for days. All others would be able to scent his claim on the other man.

Peter groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. “We didn’t use protection.”

Stiles laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “It’s okay. I can’t get pregnant, I don’t have the right parts for that. Plus, you know, you and your wolf enjoy it more… the feeling of no barrier between us.”

Stiles milked every last ounce out of him. His softening manhood slipped free as Stiles shifted to lay beside him. His leg resting over the wolf’s midsection.

“You didn’t come,” the wolf whined as he felt the hard cock poked him in the side.

“Hmm,” Stiles glanced up, and brought their lips together again. “I know… I remember a certain hot older man wishing to for my ‘masterpiece’ in him.”

Peter poor cock tried valiantly to come back to life without success. 

He rolled facing his lover and threw his leg over Stiles, “In a few…”

He hadn’t bottom… in a long time. 

Stiles hummed as he wrapped his arms around his wolf and gave up lazy kisses and bathed under each other’s touch.

“Hmm, we’ve got until morning.” Stiles’ replied as he tugged Peter closer. 

The fan offering a nice breeze over their hot bodies.

Before he knew it sleep took over the Wolf. 

He still wasn’t closer to knowing Stiles big secret. 

He’ll figure it out one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this and then made people listen to me read it to them. I always read others and think mine isn’t erotic enough. With that said, there will be more. It was already getting long so I’m going to break up the sex scenes from here on out.  
> I’m thinking a few more chapters and we’ll be done.


	7. Sheriff's in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff calls Stiles the following morning. While, Stiles heads over to help out, Peter visits his Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you all had to wait.   
> Bonus, I'm posting two chapters back to back, it's the least I can do for you all waiting.  
> This chapter is more of a 'filler'.

The shrill ringing of Stiles phone jostled Peter wide awake. A pillow muffled the call but by the stifling of his lover’s body, Peter assumed it wasn’t good.

He was embarrassed he had fallen asleep and slept the entire night; instead of becoming intimately acquainted with his boyfriend’s body. Peter had planned on experiencing Stiles’ huge steel rod. 

“It’s dad. I need to go to the station,” Stiles tossed the sheets off of him.

“Do you need me to come with you? Is your dad okay,” Peter asked once the call had ended. He liked John. 

“Dad’s fine for now. But I do need to go down and help sort things out. Why don’t you go visit Derek and I’ll meet you there later,” Stiles replied as he threw on his clothes and shoved is feet in his shoes by the door. Peter trailed behind him in a pair of boxers. 

His lover rushed out the door after mind-blowing kiss and an apology. His hair was a mess and even turned down an offer of breakfast. But he trusted Stiles. If he needed him, he’d call. 

Seeing Derek sparked an idea. The wolf decided to head over to Derek’s with the excuse of using their shower. But, really he wanted to waltz in with the strong scent of mixture of he and his boyfriend’s scent and sex. 

He whistled and twirled his car keys on his finger as he entered his nephew’s loft.

“You reek,” Derek whined at the same time Scott pointed towards the bathroom, and yelled, “It’s called a shower.”

They weren’t as surprised as he was expecting them and bummed Peter out. Apparently, he and Stiles finally getting together wasn’t as surprising. 

“Did Stiles text you,” Peter asked the younger Alpha as he wrapped his arms around his squirming nephew and rubbed his cheek against Derek’s. 

Scott snorted as he swiped his phone on and tapped his finger before showing it to the older werewolf.

There was a picture of Stiles and Peter laying in bed with a white sheet covering their midsections.The wolf’s hair was messy and he had his leg and arm hung over his boyfriend with his head on Stiles’ chest, sleeping. Stiles’ arm was under Peter and giving a thumbs up with a smile that reached ear to ear. The caption said, “Finally snagged me sexywolf.”

“Of course,” Peter went to flop onto the couch but his broad-shoulder nephew manhandled him towards the restroom. 

“Hell no, Peter. You can bathe that stink off first,” Derek commanded with a shove. 

As always they had a cabinet filled with longue clothes in the bathroom. It was convenient with all the showers the pack had to take after various encounters with the newest big bads. Plus, he loved the double-headed shower with the built-in seat.

When he emerged fresh, and smelling of a hint of ‘lavender fields’, he heard his boyfriend’s voice along with another male voice, approaching the loft. 

With a knock, Stiles barged in with a handsome man in a deputy’s uniform following behind. Derek and Scott came in from the kitchen. He didn’t like how this attractive man, who smelt of campfire and ash, was standing close to his boyfriend. He and his wolf growled before he stalked to over to his lover, glaring at the new man.

“Cool it, Jealouswolf,” Stiles smacked him playfully on the shoulder before kissing him and a subtle brush of his hand against the wolf’s neck. Peter calmed at the clear claim. He had on a new shirt and as Peter breathed in his scent. He was disappointed that Stiles had taken a shower too. He smelt like a spicy body wash and nuzzled against his lover’s neck, blatantly scent marking him. 

“Jordan, please met my boyfriend, Peter,” Stiles leaned away and waved his hand towards the new person with nice smile.

The good-looking bright-eyed man gave him a smile with a hint of amusement. 

Peter looked the good-looking man up and down before he tugged Stiles snug against him. He wasn’t one for sharing.

“Nice to finally met you. Stiles talks about you all the time,” Jordan offered up his hand.

Peter preened and basked in the knowledge that Stiles spoke about him and shook the man’s hand, suddenly feeling more relaxed with him. Though, something about this man made him stay alert. Another predator amongst them but his lover seemed to trust him. 

“Stiles…” Derek drew out the boy’s name, “would you like to introduce us your new friend.”

The said man, who stood right inside the doorway, replied “Hello, Alpha Hale and Alpha McCall. I’m sorry I haven’t come by yet to introduce myself.”

Both Alpha’s eyes glowed crimson red. “Who are you, again? ...Stiles?”

“Guys, I’d like to introduce Jordan. He’s a hellhound and Dad’s newest deputy. I figured it’d be best to just bring him here for introductions. He just moved to town a couple weeks ago, and as of today will be dad’s newest partner.”

Jordan tilted his head slightly, a show of respect to the Alphas of Beacon Hills. “I’m sorry I haven’t been by sooner.”

“It’s okay. Well, let’s all sit down and have a chat,” Derek waved them to the living room. “I’m guessing your dad’s phone call and Jordan being here are connected.” 

Stiles nodded and pulled his boyfriend to the loveseat, while Jordan took the recliner next to it. After being good hosts and grabbing drinks, Derek and Scott sat the other couch.

“Well, as you all know my dad’s the Sheriff, and that means he’s not on everyone’s favorite person,” Stiles began.

The Sheriff had arrested a man named Chuck Zentovich for an attempted robbery at his dad’s favorite gas station. It was by chance, he was there at the right time. It turned out Chuck had been wanted for arson and killing a family. 

Nothing new. The Sheriff had sent many people to prison. 

But, Chuck had escaped prison and interviews with his cell mates, he sounded more like a rogue hunter and blamed the Sheriff for foiling his plans.

The human seemed to drop off the radar after his break. 

“That was why I rushed out the door this morning,” Stiles shifted to face his boyfriend. “I told dad he can’t patrol by himself anymore. I spent all morning vetting all the deputies but I knew the best one would be Jordan. He’s aware of all the dangers and can help keep my dad safe when I can’t.”

The others knew that Stiles wouldn’t rest until he personally agreed with his dad on a person to watch his back. 

“I was surprised to find out about Stiles, and was grateful that the Sheriff was aware of the supernatural world. It’s one of the reasons I decided to accept this job. I like the man and agreed to be John’s partner.”

Peter watched as Stiles’ shoulders sag in relief. “It makes me feel much better knowing dad will be watched over when I am unable too.”

Stiles asked his Alphas to be extra vigilant until Chuck was caught again. He wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew the threat was taken care of. 

“This is a picture of Chuck,” Stiles passed around his phone. The man was built like a brick wall and with dark cold eyes and a grizzly beard. Tattoos covered his crossed arms. 

“Share that with me,” Peter stated as he whipped out his Iphone. 

Derek walked over and squatted down in front of Stiles, his hand resting on the younger man’s knee. “Don’t worry. You’ve got the pack, the police staff. We’ll do whatever we can to make your father safe.”

“I like the Sheriff. I may be new here but I can see that your father is well-liked and a great man,” Jordan added. 

That evening, the pack, sans Allison, Chris and Jackson were caught up. Scott had called Allison to look into Chuck to see if he had any connections with the hunger community. Jackson was tying up his life in London before locating back to Beacon Hills.

They didn’t know Chucks plans but they were sure they weren’t good. 

It wasn’t if, but when, they found the convent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was easier to write than the next one. I'm not in love with it, but it shall do.  
> Noticed, I added in a new person. That's right. Jordan has made his entrance.


	8. Chuck's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is tracked, and the pack is on edge waiting...  
> It's not if, but when he arrives.  
> Will they be ready in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think overall, this was the hardest chapter thus far to write. I must of rewritten it three or four times.  
> But, I told myself. It's time to just post it and move on.  
> Hope it was worth the wait.

Stiles stance on the Sheriff’s protection was a huge turn on for Peter. His mannerisms reminded him a combination of Alpha and Left-hand. He’d seen his lover confident, but add in being single-minded and it was the hottest thing the wolf’s seen. 

They had been working on a crime board at Stiles’ for the past couple days. 

Peter rolled over claws out, awoken suddenly by a loud “whooping” sound. 

His boyfriend hadn’t stayed in bed. After he composed himself, he yawned, “Love, you need to sleep.”

“I’m good,” the young man’s hair was messy as he pinned a note card with scribble on it to the board. Then he ran over, with a huge smile, and jumped on the bed. 

“I found him. The sneaky bastard is going by a different name,” and pinned the wolf to the bed and kissed him.

“That’s fantastic,” Peter replied in between kisses. A heavy burden lifted off their shoulders. Finally, they can move forward.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Stiles carded his fingers through the wolf’s soft hair. Their naked chests rubbed their scents together, and his lover smelled of ink that had smeared onto his hand. 

The moon shone through the cracked window, and the crickets were chirping loudly. After a few, Stiles made is way back over to his desk and laptop.

“It’s okay darling,” Peter scooted out of the bed and padded over to the board donned in only his briefs. It was Chris and Allison who found out that Chuck had been inspired by Gerald Argent -- may he rot in eternal hell with his daughter-- and Peter didn’t want a wanna-be Gerald free. 

Another yawn escaped him without his consent as he read the Chuck’s alias, ‘Archie Zen.’ 

“Go back to bed, you need your sleep,” his energetic lover guided the wolf back to bed. 

“You too,” Peter’s jaw cracked he took another deep breath.

Stiles’ stripped down to his navy-blue, silky briefs, and laid down under the covers with him. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep. We finally got a lead to find him.”

Peter wrapped his arms around him and flung a leg over him. “I completely understand, just need a couple hours of sleep. We’ve been awake for too long.” 

The wolf had been running off of barely three hours of sleep and had been working with Stiles for the past 30 hours straight. 

“I don’t need sleep like you do,” Stiles’ voice sounded far away.

Peter’s wasn’t sure if he heard correctly as he drifted off to sleep but content to have his lover beside him.

##

It had been obvious, after they knew how to track Chuck. The man left a trail of missing persons on his trek up north to Beacon Hills. Chris and Allison were due back in a couple of weeks. They had been tasked with monitoring all the hunter families in the USA by the Hunter Council. But, they promised to speed it up and be back within a couple of days.

“It’s not a coincidence, and Chris is correct. The missing people and Chuck are connected.” Lydia tapped her red high-heels on the floor with her hands on her hips, “I already confirmed two of them were found dead, and they weren’t human. One was a werewolf and the other was a werecoyote.”

Erika fidgeted on her spot on the floor next to Boyd. She hated waiting for a known threat. 

After connecting the dates with the disappearances, it appeared that Chuck was traveling slowly but steadily up north. A couple of days in every other town before moving onward.

“At this rate, he’ll be here within the next week and a half,” Erika broke the tense silence.

Stiles paced back and forth, running his hand throw his short hair. 

“And we’ll be ready,” Jordan and Derek said in unison. 

They shared Chuck’s pictures with their contacts and friends to keep an eye for Chuck when he arrived.

“It’s not if but when he arrives in town now,” Boyd’s deep voice cracked from seldom use. 

In the end, it was Gary who contacted the pack. His family loved Beacon Hills, and felt safe knowing the local pack weren’t a threat to them.

“Peter,” Gary whispered. “He just left.”

“Who,” Peter’s fingers were tapping away on his laptop. 

“That Chuck person. He came in to ask and was looking around. I hide in the back. But, I sneaked out and took a photo of his license plate.”

“Shit,” the wolf slammed his computer shut and jumped up. 

They weren’t expecting him for another few days. He broke his pattern. He knew something was up when they hadn’t heard or tracked him for the past few days. It seems he skipped the towns closest to Beacon Hills and came straight there.

“Yes. He’s scary. I’ll send you his picture too,” Gary’s breath was choppy with fear, “Good luck and be safe,” before ending the call.

He scrambled for his car keys and slipping his shoes on. 

Stiles had refused to leave his dad alone until the deputy offered to stay in the guest bedroom until Chuck was caught. The man was stubborn and kicked his partner out and insisted he’d be fine while Jordan ran home. John would be home for about an hour by himself while Jordan ran home for a change of clothes. 

Peter hit his speed dial as he locked his front door.

“Hey loverwolf,” Stiles quipped.

“Gary called. He’s here. I’m heading to your dad’s now,” Peter rushed out.

Stiles was out grocery shopping. He had promised a home-cooked meal for the pack since they’ve been stressed out with Chuck on the loose. Something to help distract them.

“Shit, He must have traveled straight here from his last stop.” Stiles snapped. Peter heard the jeep’s door slam shut. “I’m heading over now. Meet you there.”

“Okay,” Peter was twenty minutes out. The setting sun was blinding as he drove. He had been checking up with some contacts learning more about Chuck. “I’ll see you soon.”

He called Derek with an update as he dashed across town. Chris and Allison were due in town that evening. 

His black sports car sped down the street and blanched when he came into view of the Sheriff’s house. Stiles car was missing despite being ten minutes closer.

He flew out of his car, not even looking back to see if his car door shut completely as he skipped the steps onto the front porch.

The house was ransacked. Photos off the wall, an end table on the side. He closed his eyes and listened.

Nobody was here. Only his heartbeat which was pounding inside his chest.

He walked into the kitchen to see a plate full of food. A beer next to it and a fork on the floor. Then he noticed the red splatter on the floor.

He got on his knees and sniffed it closer. 

“Shit,” he had hoped his nose had failed him for once. Copper which confirmed it was blood. Most likely the Sheriff’s. He breathed in again and notice a sore scent which made his nose scrunch up. Chuck’s was his guess.

He pulled his phone out and noticed a missed call.

“Peter, that motherfucker hurt my dad. I called Gary. I’m tracking him. My dad better still be breathing so help me…” the voicemail ended.

Peter cursed and dashed back out speed dialing Jordan. 

“Hey, Peter. Derek just called and updated me, where are you.” the Hellhound answered.

“Chuck took the Sheriff and Stiles followed. I need to track Stiles’ jeep. Can you do that,” Peter drove towards town.

“Oh hell,” Jordan replied. “Yeah, give me a few. I’ll call you.”

Peter going with his gut instinct and drove further into town where it wasn’t as populated. 

In the end Stiles was located on the outskirts of the town. Peter sighed in relief when he saw his lover’s blue jeep. He called his Alpha and luckily they were all only about fifteen minutes away.

The moment he got out he seeked out his boyfriend. He found him stalking around a building with his head tilted sideways.

“I found them,” Stiles spoke up without looking at Peter. 

It was an old dilapidated dirty yellow house. Half the singles were off the roof and the window shutters were hanging on by a thread. Weeds were taking over the small patch of ground surrounding the house. 

There wasn’t another person within at least three mile radius.

Then Peter could hear the muffled voices of two males. He walked closer to broken window and were able to hear them more clearly. Two rapid heartbeats came from inside the house.

“Dad is alive,” Stiles’ heart beat steadily as he paced. “I was going to go straight in but heard you coming.”

Peter peered into the house and saw John tied to a chair with a gash against his head. It was the only wound he could see. The strong scent of urine evaded his nose and looked down to see a puddle and took a step back. There was garbage scattered on the bare floors. 

Chuck continued to rant about his crusade to rid the world of ‘filthy shifters who thought they were human’.

As they crept pass another window, Stiles paused, “What is that smell? Fireworks? Explosives?”

Peter sniffed deeply, “Damn, you’re right. That’s not a good sign.” It was under the stench of human waste but was there.

“Okay,” Peter said, ‘I’m afraid but we’ll have to go in. We can’t wait on the pack.”

He had flashbacks of Kate setting his home on fire with his family inside. 

“Shit,” Peter growled as he tried to break down the back door. Then he noticed the mountain ash.

Chuck laughed, “When I found out yesterday, that the Sheriff actually associated with the local pack, I knew I couldn’t wait any longer. You’re a traitor to your own kind.” 

Peter held his hand over Stiles’ mouth and held him back against his chest. 

Stiles cursed, “You piece of shit, I’ll kill you,” as they ran back around front in view of the two men.

Chuck chuckle maniacally and pulled off his shirt. A bomb was strapped to him.

In the distance, they heard the crunching of tires of the rest of the pack, along with Jordan. 

“Fuck you,” Stiles hollared and pulled out of Peter’s grip and ran full force towards the window. 

The wolf yelled and stood motionless as his lover cleared through the window. Peter watched in shock as the Sheriff broke free and leapt up and tripped, pushing Chuck off balance. 

Stiles flew across the room and slammed into his dad. Peter broke from his trance and ran towards the house. The splintering of wood sounded right as the chair the Sheriff was still tied to shattered. 

“Peter,” Derek hollered as several car doors slammed shut behind him. 

“Stiles,” Peter cried out as the mountain ash held him back. He watched in horror as Chuck clicked a red button. 

It felt like an eternity before the house exploded. 

It was deafening as the pack was thrown backwards from the sheer force of it.

“Stiles,” Peter howled as the top of the house came crashing down, leveling out the house. The atmosphere shifted as the barrier was broken. A fire ignited within the debris. 

His ears were ringing. Flashbacks of his family burning alive paralyzed him for a few seconds. 

“I’m going in, fire won’t hurt me.” Jordan ran into the home. Fire broke out in different spots.

“We have to help,” Scott chased after the hellhound. The rest followed. Red flames cut them off between them.

The fire was picking up and spreading. “Issac, call 911,” Derek commanded. “Move the debris. Make a clear path for Jordan.”

Peter gasped as he watched Jordan lift a huge beam and underneath it was Stiles crouched over his father’s prone body. He blinked rapidly as he saw silver-blue flash on his boyfriend’s back before Jordan blocked his view. Smoke blurred his view.

Then he heard it. 

Coughing.

From inside the house where Jordan was with Stiles and his dad.

“Get my dad,” he barely heard Stiles’ voice. 

“Oh my god,” Derek collapsed to his knees and started to shake.

“Derek get up, freak out later,” Scott tugged on the other Alpha’s shirt. 

Jordan carried the Sheriff bridal-style but alive through the fire. His legs dangled from his Hellhound’s hold on him. The hellhound’s own fire surrounded the two of them. John’s was covered in scratches and his arm was bleeding. Dark patches covered him. His clothes were singed and tattered. 

“John,” Derek closed the gap between them. “How?”

Scott ran off to get the first aid kits from the cars.

“Stiles saved me,” the Sheriff cried out. Closer up, his leg was bent at the wrong angle.

Then a fire roared between them, with Stiles on the other side. 

“Stiles’,” Peter cried out as he shielded his eyes. 

“He’s coming,” the Sheriff said confidently. 

He remembered the last time there was a house fire. Tears streamed down his face. It was hard to believe in the Sheriff but held out hope.

Dark black veins traveled up his arm as he drained the pain from the Sheriff. The smell of fire and ash filled his nose. It was breaking his heart waiting… 

Time stood still.

“Erika and Boyd, take over. I need to try to get in there,” he ushered the younger bitten wolves over.

He heard a crashing sound behind him as Erika and Boyd was taking over the pain drain.

“Shit, that hurt. Like being ran over by a tractor trailer,” Stiles staggered out and collapsed on the dead ground. 

His body was covered in soot and his hair was singed. His clothes torn off and resemble rags more than pants and a shirt. 

Peter lifted him up and ran further away from the burning home.

To safety.

“How. What,” Peter stuttered as he rubbed his nose in his boyfriend’s neck and ran his hands over Stiles’ hot smooth skin. 

“The floor broke from under us when I tackled my dad. I guess there’s a crawl space under the house. A large beam fall over us kept for more of the house landing directly on us,” Stiles commented. 

Peter fall to the ground and cradled his boyfriend. He was sure he saw Stiles injured but as he ran his hands over his boyfriend’s upper body. It seemed his skin was shiny almost but it could be from his tears. 

He wondered how he had no injuries but was too overjoyed that care at the moment.

The sirens announced the arrival of the fire department and police.

“I’m just glad your okay. I thought I watched you die like my family the last time hunters attacked us.” Peter cried as he squeezed his lover. “Don’t do that again. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

His lover wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck and held him tight.

“Like I’d leave you alone. You’d be a mess without me.” Stiles kissed his wolf’s tears from his face. “We’re all okay now. Chuck isn’t coming back from that. I think I had pieces of him land on me,” he shuttered.

Stiles’ refused medical care but let Scott’s mom look him over. He appeared overall unscathed.

It was confirmed that John had a broken leg along with stitches in his arm and forehead. 

That night Peter clung to Stiles like a barnacle. He couldn’t comprehend how his boyfriend seemed fine. Not a scratch on his body. He was able to break mountain ash like a human, but came out of the burning house with only singed hair.

He knew it was a miracle his boyfriend and dad were alive. Perhaps, Stiles could be a hellhound like Jordan…

But no… Jordan’s hair wasn’t affected by the fire at all. Not a hair out of place.

What could his boyfriend be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter had started on a completely different path. But somehow, Peter and Derek's past(the Hale Fire) kept coming back. So, this is how this chapter came to be.  
> I really think we have a one or two more (is he a what) then the big reveal.


	9. Stiles wanna sex Peter up....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning. Peter is woken up the best way.  
> Naked Stiles.  
> They talk some then finally Peter gets to personally experience Stiles special talent(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to make write and edit this chapter. Then throw in a vacation. I thought, oh, I'll finish it up and post it during down time. That was a laugh. It was busy but fun.  
> I feel it's adequate enough to post now.  
> Sorry it took a while to post. Mostly just a sex chapter. If you skip to end notes I'll sum up what Peter learns about his boyfriend.  
> It is a longer chapter so hopefully it makes up for the wait. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own.

Peter was wavering between awake and sleep when the bed creaked and dipped as someone crawled onto it. Soft feather-like touches creased down his bare chest which sent shivers down his spine. A faint scent of a car shop mixed with his lemon filled his nostrils. He let his legs fall apart easily, as his lover lodge himself between them. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” a gentle voice floated above him. “Wakey, wakey… I got some fun plans for us…” 

He cracked his eyelids open as he lifted his butt off the bed to allow Stiles to pull off his briefs he’d gone to bed in. “Hmm, and what would those be…” he smiled.

“Hmm, first we both have to be naked… then I’m going to work your body over and then, finally when you beg, because you will, I’ll gonna give you an experience you’ve never had before. All your past relationships will fail in comparison to me. You’ll be addicted.” Stiles smirked and tossed the underwear to off to the side. 

Peter reached up and tugged his lover on top of him kissing him. “I like these ideas of yours.” Yesterday’s events flashed before and he frowned. His arousal halted. “Not to ruin the mood but I thought you’d want to go see your dad,” he replied seriously.

Stiles hummed as he straddled the wolf’s midsection and ran his long fingers through Peter’s dark soft hair and played with it. He needed to cut it soon. “I called him first thing this morning. He told me not to come and if I showed up he’d have Jordan kick me.”

“You live there,” Peter laughed and the movements jiggled his boyfriend 

“Yeah, he told me he doesn’t want me hoovering,” Stiles looked off into the distance and sighed. “It’s true, but it’s part of me. He’s all I got. I need him to be okay,” he sat back and tapped his fingers against Peter’s chest. “I made him hand the phone over to Jordan to confirm he was there and he’d stick around to help him out.”

Peter reached up and cupped Stiles’ face, “See, your dad’s in good hands and it okay to worry. It’s part of being a good son.”

Stiles beamed and made eye contact, “Really. I’m a good son to my dad.”

His smile reminded Peter of sunshine and happiness.

“Of course, ask anyone and they’d agree.” Peter stroked his hands up and down Stiles’ bare side.

“Thanks, I needed to hear that,” Stiles shoulders sagged and leaned down to kiss Peter. “So, enough talk about my dad.” 

Peter and his wolf were completely on board. His morning erection rub between Stiles’ cheeks, but he wanted to feel his boyfriend inside of him. His heart had hit the ground during the fire when Stiles was still inside. His wolf needed to be reminded that his boyfriend was very much alive and doing well. 

He brushed his hands up and down Stiles smooth skin. He enjoyed having the solid weight holding him down. A truth that this wasn’t a dream but real. His boyfriend survived. 

“How do you not have any scars from yesterday? Not even a scratch.” Peter’s gaze wandered over his body and ran his hands over the unblemished back of his boyfriend. 

“I healed myself,” Stiles replied nonchalantly as he leaned forward to ran his tongue up the wolf’s neck. 

“So, you have super healing,” Peter groaned as the younger man suckled on his collarbone.

“Yep,” Stiles held the older wolf’s arms and moved them above Peter’s head. 

“Humans don’t heal like that,” Peter gripped onto the headboard and arched his back as his lover wiggled his firm butt down his body 

“What makes someone human? Are you one or not,” Stiles countered as he grazed his fingertips down Peter’s sides along with a trail of butterfly kisses as he moved further south. Peter squirmed and became distracted as his boyfriend licked his hip bone.

He went to swat the hands away but saw Stiles shook his head back and forth and removed his talented hands away from him. So, he quickly moved back above his head and held onto his bed frame.

“Well, I am extra human,” the wolf answered. Stiles had moved back in between his legs and lapped at Peter’s leaking hard cock. 

Stiles reached up and his fingers hoovered in front of Peter’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet for me,” he eyes danced with mischief. 

The wolf opened his maw and moaned as he twirled his tongue around the two fingers that tasted like his soap and a hint of himself. 

“Well, one could say I’m extra human too,” Stiles replied as he took his glistening wet fingers back and got back in position. 

Words left him as his lover wrap slender fingers around the base of his cock, and he watched his thick dick disappear in the hot heat of Stiles’ mouth.

A moment later, the fingers he worked over teased his entrance. “Just relax and ride it out. We’ve got all day.” Stiles said in between bobs. 

The wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He’s safe in his house with Stiles. It’s just the two of them. No worries.

His curtains fluttered as a breeze came through his open window. The crisp morning mist with a hint of grass was in the air. 

He grunted as the first finger fully penetrated him. Stiles’ talented tongue played with his cock as he slid his digit up and down, slowly relaxing him. Soon, he felt a second one join the first, stretching him. A hint of pain mixed with pleasure. His boyfriend let go the base of his cock and moved onto to massaging his balls. 

He groaned and rolled his hips, trying to get his erection further into the wet suction. Then cool air hit it as his boyfriend popped off for a second. His hands still busy. “Don’t come until I tell you.”

Stiles’ engulfed him again and started to bob faster. Peter started to rock his hips faster and the head of his dick slammed against the back of his lover’s throat.

Stiles hummed in pleasure and his throat vibrated. Then his lover curled his fingers in his ass and hit his p-spot. He was done for. He felt his balls tighten up, but he was denied as the hand massaging him gripped around his base and squeezed off his orgasm. 

Peter withered about and grumbled.

“You know what you have to do,” the breeze danced over his sensitive cock. 

His boyfriend added another digit in his stretched hole. Then Stiles began to twirl them in a curled as he pumped them in and out of him. Peter cried out as his lover worked his talented mouth over him. He could have sworn it felt as if his boyfriend’s mouth heated up. 

“Please,” Peter begged. Sweat dribbled down his temple. “Let me come.”

“Good wolf,” Stiles’ voice was rough, “come for me.” His lover released his hold and Peter thrust into his boyfriend’s throat. 

The younger man took Peter’s cock fully. He gripped the headboard as his body tilted over the edge and he emptied his load. He felt as his lover’s throat open up a smudge to take his fluids. His body slumped down on the microfiber white sheets as Stiles swallowed over and over. He glanced down and saw some of his come dribble out the sides of his lover’s mouth. Stiles’ face glowed with happiness before his exhausted cock slipped out.

“That was delicious,” Stiles ran his tongue around the edges of his mouth catching the remaining cum. 

“I’m done,” Peter released his hands and motioned for his lover. 

Stiles crawled up his body. His own erection bouncing. 

“Do you need help with that,” Peter asked.

“Hmm, maybe later. I wanna come inside of you,” Stiles replied before he settled on top of the wolf.

Peter brought their lips together and he licked his way in, tasting himself turned him on. His lover gave the best blowjobs. None could compare to him. He stroked his hands up and down Stiles’ back as they shared kisses.

“It’s just the beginning,” Stiles whispered into Peter’s ear before suckling the lobe. 

##

A short time later Stiles tugged at Peter’s hand and they walked to the huge open shower. The shower doors still had condensation from the previous use of it.

“You showered earlier,” Peter asked.  
“Just a quick rinse. I find it relaxing and I didn’t want to wake you up,” Stiles replied as he turned the shower back on.

“I’m going to bathe you, as we wait for you get ready for round two. I want you to come with me deep inside you,” his lover’s hands roamed over Peter’s skin gently.

The water was luke-warm as they entered the walk-in shower. “Intimacy doesn’t have to be just sex. I’ll take good care of you.”

Peter rinsed off his face and wiped the water from his eyes as Stiles pumped some lemon-scented soap onto his hands. Water cascaded down from the three shower heads: two on the side and an extra large one from the ceiling. 

His boyfriend was methodical as he bathed Peter. The rhythmic splashing of water hitting the tiled floor was the only sound within the shower. Words were sparse as Peter spun around as Stiles lathered the wolf’s body with suds. Peter found himself closing his eyes as he breathed steady. He loved how his lover’s hands roamed over his body. 

Stiles pulled over the small bath mat in front of the built-in seat and asked Peter to sit down on it. 

“Let me see your feet,” his lover held out his hands after he knelt on the edge of the mat. The older man grinned and did as he was told. Water cascaded down Stiles’ face but he ignored it in favor of his task at hand.

As his boyfriend worked over his second foot, Peter’s cock began to awaken. 

“Lookie at that,” Stiles eyes sparkled and grinned as he wrapped his fingers around the wolf’s hardening dick. “hey , handsome. Ready for round two.”

Peter combed Stiles’ hair off his forehead and kissed him, “I think you know that answer.”

“Good. Get on your knees, back to me,” he motioned his hands in circles. Peter turned around and knelt on the cushioned mat and rested his elbows on the seat. 

A second past and the water went from pelting on him to a mist. The ceiling one wasn’t directly under him.

“There, that’s better,” Stiles replied. He must have aimed the side showerheads away from the sound of it. Water dinged against the door across from him. 

“Ohh,” Peter gasped in surprise as his boyfriend spread his cheeks and a firm tongue speared into him. 

He widened his legs and stuck his ass out. He was thankful for is long-lasting water heater because he didn’t want cold water to fall on them. 

Stiles jabbed his long tongue in and out moaning as if he was eating the juiciest steak. His hands squeezed Peter’s toned butt at the same time. 

“More,” Peter begged.

His talented boyfriend’s tongue began to twirl and soon after a thumb joined in.

“Yes,” Peter groaned as he dug his human teeth into his bottom lip and fisted his hands.

His lover squeezed his butt. The wolf’s erection was now rock hard and hitting him on the stomach. 

“I’m going to---,” he cut off with a whine as Stiles’ grasped and stopped his impending orgasm and sat back, removing his mouth from him.

“None, of that,” Stiles voice cracked. “You’re only allowed to come with me in you.”

“Please,” Peter agreed. 

“You get a choice, here or your bed,” his grip still tight.

Peter shook his head. The thought of moving a few steps is to much. “Here.”

“Okay,” Stiles let go and lifted him up and spun him around like he was air. Peter sat down on the seat and his lover straddled him and kissed him. Spots of water flowed down to his lover’s pale skin. 

His lover tasted salty with a hint of sweetness. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s lithe soaking frame and leaned back against the wall. After a few minutes his need to blow his load wasn’t as strong despite his rock-hard dick rubbing against Stiles’ soft skin.

The wolf reached in between them with one of his hands and stroked Stiles’ thick cock. 

“Okay, now for the real fun” Stiles licked up the water trickling down Peter’s jugular. Peter could count on one hand how many people he’d allow so close to his neck.

His lover slipped off of him and easily helped stand Peter up. “Brace yourself against the wall and stand on the mat. I don’t want you to accidentally slip and fall.” Stiles stated as he moved the mat.

“How about yourself,” Peter asked as he laid his palms above his head against the light blue tiles and spread his feet on the mat. 

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said confidently as he wiped water from his face as Peter stepped up to the wall. The water wasn’t direct at this location. 

Two wet fingers entered Peter. “Trust me, you need to be stretched and ready.” Stiles replied as he added a third finger.

Peter groaned and grunted as his boyfriend prepped him further. It felt like a year before the digits were removed.

“I forgot to ask, a condom or not. I shouldn’t assume. I am clean and always will be,” Stiles’ asked as the tip of his erection teased Peter’s entrance. 

“No, wanna feel it all,” Peter pressed back. 

“Okay, if I’m to rough or anything, you just say stop and I will,” Stiles stated.

Finally after Peter agreed and repeated back what Stiles said, the wolf got what he wanted.

His lover’s cock was wide and hard as it pressed into him, slowly until he was fully in. It felt bigger than it looked. Peter basked in the feeling. He hadn’t bottom in years. 

Stiles’ gripped Peter’s hips and started to thrust at a snail’s pace. The wolf tried to pick up the speed but his lover’s iron hold kept him still. He was a bit shocked to realize neither he nor his wolf minded having their back to Stiles nor being manhandled by him. He didn’t mind handing the control over to his younger lover. 

Sounds of pleasure poured out of both of them as Stiles started to jackhammer into him.

“More,” Peter cried out. He wanted to feel claimed. He wanted to feel it a week from now. He wanted Stiles’ be able to leave his mark on him. 

Stiles plastered himself against his back and suckled on his neck and shoulder. Peter for once in his hated his super healing. He’d have liked to parade around showing off his marks for days. 

“You’re beautiful,” Stiles hummed into his ear. “Think you’re ready for more.”

Peter whimpered when Stiles slipped out and guided Peter back to the bench. 

“Want to face me or not,” Stiles asked after he sat down on the edge.

“Facing,” Peter knew his boyfriend would be able to support them. Hell now he thought about it, he held a house off his father. 

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve that I think you’re going to love,” Stiles’ eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement as Peter’s welcomed his fantastic steel rod back into his body. 

Stiles’ hands held onto Peter’s waist and began to pump his hips. His lover leaned forward and kissed the wolf’s wet chest. He listened to the low whining sound of the bathroom fan. He yipped as his lover held his nipple between his teeth and tugged. 

Peter wrapped his arms loosely around Stiles’ neck and stole a open-mouth kiss from his boyfriend. 

“What are those tricks,” Peter gasped in between bounces. 

Stiles smirked and stopped for a second. Just as Peter opened his mouth to complain… he gasped and tightened his arms more securely around his lover. Just because he has fast healing doesn’t mean he wanted to fall backwards and crack his head on the floor. 

Stiles’ rock hard cock felt like his favorite toy. “How,” Peter closed his eyes and moaned as it vibrated within him. 

Then Stiles’ started to rotate his hips at the same time. “Hmm, you like that,” he said with a smirk. It was hitting all the right spots within Peter. “If you ask nicely, I’ll show you another one.”

“Oh god,” Peter yelped out. “Please. Yes.”

“People usually just call me Stiles,” his boyfriend chuckled as one to his hands moved to support Peter’s back. 

“More please, I want it,” Peter begged.

Stiles other hand engulfed the wolf’s leaking member.

The wolf bellowed in pleasure as he felt Stiles’ cock grow bigger within him. 

”Fuck, yes,” Peter hollered and moved in rhythm with Stiles as his orgasm built up fast. 

Slender fingers stroke him quickly. 

“Please, yes, please,” Peter babbled against his lover’s neck.

“It’s okay, come,” Stiles commanded and Peter couldn’t stop it if he wanted too.

He threw his head back and hollered in pleasure. Ropes of come shot out of his dick covering his lover’s body and the wall behind him.

“You want me to fill you up with my fluid or not,” Stiles asked as he milked the last of Peter’s balls.

“Yes, want you to mark me inside,” Peter shouted. 

The cock inside of him switched from vibrating to pulsating and then filled him with warmth. The throbbing member seemed to grow and lock within him. It wasn’t a knot per say. The entire dick had enlarged.

Peter’s cock spurted out the last of his juices and turned limp with exhaustion. His head fall to his lover’s shoulder.

After a few moments, a lifetime, who knows. The older man had lost track of time, he straightened up and exchanged lazy kisses with his lover. He never felt so full as he did at that moment. 

Stiles’ finally shrunk back to normal size before it slipped out of Peter’s gaping hole. The wolf felt as it leaked out of his and down the drain.

“That was the best ever,” Peter breathed heavily. 

“Told you,” Stiles smirked and rubbed his hands in circles on Peter’s back. 

The real with the fantasy all in one. 

“Let’s rinse off and I’ll carry you back to bed. I think a nap is in your future,” Stiles rubbed Peter’s come into his skin which the wolf loved. 

“Good because I think you turned me into jello,” Peter yawned.

His lover chuckled as he helped his wolf. After turning off the water and drying them both off, Stiles’ lifted Peter up like a feather and headed back to bed.

Peter had no idea what Stiles could be. With a magic dick like that, Stiles’ was definitely more than a plain human.

“My Incubus,” he mumbled as they laid in bed. Though he already ruled that out. 

Stiles’ stroked Peter’s face, “Not an incubus, but I’m yours.”

Whatever he was, Peter was loving every minute he had with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Stiles' has super healing similar to Peter's. He also has a magic dick which Peter will gladly admit, he's addicted to it. 
> 
> We're coming closer to the end you all. Soon the truth will be revealed. 
> 
> If you saw any major errors/mistakes, feel free to let me know.


	10. What in the sky is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mini quakes coming from the Preserve. The pack breaks up into groups to go investigate.   
> It isn't what they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.  
> You all have been waiting and I have been slacking.  
> Finally, I am on vacation and have time to work on this.  
> Steter week threw me off. Though it was fun.
> 
> The first time I wrote this chapter, it was based at the ocean. I nixed the entire thing. I just didn't like it at all. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, it's an extra long chapter.

The theme song of Jaws started as his phone vibrated across his desk. Peter growled at the offending inanimate object.

“What,” he snapped as he answered it.

He hardly got an ounce of sleep. Not that he was complaining. His sex life went from zero to full blast. Last night, when he was balls deep inside his lover, he discovered a new addiction. When his boyfriend’s magic dick was ‘turned on’, he could feel the vibrations against his throbbing cock. 

He had never come so hard in his life.

He was sure he had seen stars.

Regardless, he lost some sleep and now he was cranky.

“There are disturbances in the Preserve,” Derek’s gruff voice came over the phone. “Could you swing by and pick up Stiles and come over.”

Peter banged his head on his desk and his papers flew everywhere. He had been trying to catch up on work.

“Yeah, I’ll give him a ring and we’ll be there within the hour,” Peter sighed. 

He heard his nephew yawn, “No need. He’s the one who contacted me about them. Unlike us, he seems pretty chipper this morning.”

Peter covered his mouth as he caught Derek’s infectious yawn, “He’s like the energizer bunny. I’ll see you soon.”

Derek’s answer was a huff before he hung up.

He loaded up his thermos with extra strong coffee and left to pick up his boyfriend.

##

By noon, the pack was gathered and the Alphas were organizing patrols. Lydia would be staying behind to help research. Allison and Chris would be canvassing the town and stopping by to ask Gary if he was aware of anything.

“They felt like mini quakes,” Stiles explained, “but I checked and there aren’t any being called in nor registering anywhere else. Hopefully, it’s nothing out of the norm, but this is Beacon Hills, so it probably is.”

Issac and Derek would take one area, while Jackson and Scott another. Peter and Stiles were assigned the furthest out. Erica and Boyd would be taking the fourth section.

“Be careful. Be safe,” Scott said before they all headed out.

##

There was one thing that seemed evident. They all felt the tremors, but Allison and Chris didn’t in town, so they were isolated, so far at least.

Issac and Derek found a few smaller holes, “There appears to be rocks at the bottom,” Derek’s voice broke over their walkie-talkies. 

They learned they were easiest to use when patrolling in groups. 

A crackle came across the radio, “We have a few here too,” Erica’s voice confirmed. “Never seen rocks like these. They are metallic blue.”

Jackson and Scott checked in, “So far, we don’t see much over in this area.” 

“Nothing yet here,” Peter commented as their feet crunched under the forest debris.

Another safety precaution that the Alphas had made one of their number one rules. Checking in with one another while on patrol.

The wolf had asked Stiles how his dad was doing.

The sheriff was still on light duty because of his leg. Luckily, Jordan despite being new, was doing well running the station until the sheriff could go back on active duty.

They broke out into a small clearing where a massive tree towered over them in the middle. Rays of sunlight trickled through the thick branches and leaves.

Peter came to a halt, “It’s the Nematon.”

There was a time, it was almost cut down, but they were able to stop and save the tree before it happened.

Peter could almost hear the humming of the tree’s magical aura. The scent of ozone surrounded them.

“Oh, I remember you telling me about it. Wonder why it wanted us to be the ones to find it,” Stiles jutted out his hip.

Then a rumbling rough growl-like noise came from past the tree.

“Well, that doesn’t sound great,” Stiles straighten himself and they both headed towards the noise.

“Any idea what it could be,” Peter asked. They were both very knowledgeable with different creatures and myths.

“We’ll have to wait to see it.”

Peter clicked on their radio and reported what they heard. Erica and Boyd felt a small tremor, but no one else heard the noises.

After they past the magical tree, they walked through a small group of trees to another clearing. 

Small trees were broken and laying on the ground. Stiles gripped Peter’s hand, and put his finger to his mouth.

The ground trembled again after a loud thump.

Thirty feet in front of them was a crater about the size of a house.

The same area the odd sounds were coming from.

“Smells like rain too,” Peter stated.

“Great,” Stiles whispered as the rain started to fall from the cloudy skies. 

It seemed to be isolated in this clearing only as there was no hint of wetness behind them.

A burst of fire came from the pits and an angry growl followed it.

Both of them hit the ground and covered their heads with their arms.

“While that isn’t good,” Peter’s voice was so low that without Stiles super hearing, would have missed it. 

They crawled on their stomachs closer to the source. Their clothes were being covered in mud. The crater-creature was still rumbling with bursts of smoke as it made angry noises.

They were about five feet from the edge when a furred claw clasp onto the side of the hole.

The rain suddenly stopped.

The duo leapt up and backtracked quickly to take cover as another paw joined the first.

“What in the world,” Peter whispered as the beast pulled itself out of the hole. 

“Um, a griffin-dragon thingie,” Stiles shrugged his shoulder and guessed. “Never seen anything like it.”

The creature was the size of a pony with furred paws with talons. It’s head was similar to a bald eagle and its wings spanned approximately twenty feet. It’s core body was covered in blue-green scales and it’s tail resembled a peacock.

“It’s wing seems to be damaged,” Peter whispered from behind a fallen tree. 

Stiles cocked his head sideways and starred at hybrid. The tan wing was bent at an odd angle. The creature opened its beak and breathed fire on the wing itself. 

“Wow, it seems to be healing it,” Stiles gasped. 

The creature stumbled around on the ground and pivoting its head about. It’s large solid black eyes taking in its surroundings. 

Then the radio crackled, “Checking in--” Peter snatched the device and turned the volume down but it was too late.

Derek’s voice alerted the supernatural creature of their presence and it blew fire towards them.

It didn’t reach them. The ground dried from the heat of the flames.

“Shit,” Stiles jumped up.

“Why does it have to have fire,” Peter grumbled as he joined his lover.

He clicked on his radio, “We have made contact. It’s a fire-breathing griffin-dragon hybrid.” 

Several, “What’s,” came from the other groups, but Peter didn’t have time to respond as they engaged with the creature. The radio flew out of the wolf’s hand.

It growled and hissed at them as it tried to swipe at them with its deadly claws.

The damaged wing was healing before them. It was almost straight now.

Peter made eye contact with Stiles, “We need to keep it here until backup gets here.”

“Agreed,” as he ran in the opposite direction, trying to get behind the, “Grigon,” Stiles snapped his fingers.

“No, Stiles,” Peter dodged a wing as he tried to corral it back to the hole. The broken one was healing before them.

“How about a Drafin,” Stiles cackled, causing the beast to swing around to face him.

“How about coming up with names later, Stiles…” Peter growled and shifted into his beta-form and dashed in to claw at the creature’s behind.

The beast struck its hind leg straight out and sent the wolf flying through the air, landing near the tree they had taken cover.

Stiles yelled out, and the creature flapped its wings and lifted its body a few inches off the ground. 

Stiles danced around the being and tripped over a small bluish rock. 

“Oh, it’s not rocks it’s scales,” the slender man called out.

Peter roared and charged. The impact sent both of them tumbling away from Stiles and into the hole.

Bones snapped as the wolf landed on the muddy bottom mixed with bluish-rocks. The wolf looked up and saw Stiles’ head pock over. Bright amber eyes shined at him.

Stuck with an enraged fire-breathing deadly creature. He groaned in pain as he rolled out of the way as a large paw landed loudly where he had just been laying.

He bit his lip as he snapped his arm back into place so it would heal properly. The taste of copper filled his mouth from biting the inside of his mouth. The scent of the griffon-dragon hybrid reminded him of campfire mixed with a rainforest. 

The creature’s talons dug into his body as he punched and claw at the beast’s underbelly. It’s scales acted as body armor. He yelped as the wings began to beat and and lift them upwards.

There was no way he’d live if he was dropped from the sky.

“Stiles,” he screamed for help. His arm was almost healed.

“Let him go,” he heard Stiles hollered as they came out of the crater. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around the being’s neck and dragged them back to the ground. Peter windmilled as he was let go abruptly. 

His boyfriend yelled as Peter witnessed the beast’s powerful beak grip onto his lover’s shoulder. It let out a loud high-pitched sound as Stiles punched it the side of its head. Its talons reached up and wrapped around Stiles slim body and ripped him from its neck.

His boyfriend’s shoulder glisten silver in the sunlight. He shielded his eyes and saw his lover’s shoulder knit back together. The Dragfin, (Peter cursed to himself, now he was doing it) flapped its wings and lifted them higher and higher. 

Stiles hung limply from its claws and Peter roared. There was nothing he could do. He lifted one of the fragments of the bluish-scale(it was heavier than he expected) and hurled it at the creature. They were already at the top of the tall trees. 

It hit him on the wing and made it fluttered as it tried to steady itself. 

Suddenly, Stiles straighten up and punched in the creature’s armpit and it loosen its grip on him. 

Peter watched as his lover held onto the beast’s shoulder and dislodged himself from its hold and crawled up on top of it. His lover appeared small straddled upon the giant beast. 

“Stiles,” he yelled out. 

He looked around and saw the radio smashed on the ground. Hopefully, the rest of the pack will get here soon.

He shielded himself and watched the sky. He could see the top of the Nematon, higher than all the other trees off to their right.

He estimated they were at least a hundred feet up as human and beast fought. Stiles fists were swinging rapidly against the beast’s large feathered head.

The flying dragon-griffin went limp as his lover knocked it out. Stiles stood up and pushed himself off the beast and flipped in the air, falling to the ground feet first.

The supernatural winged-beast shook its head and flapped stopping its descent to the Earth.

His lover landed feet first. Dirt flew up creating a dust cloud just as the rest of the pack burst into the clearing. The ground gave away under the wolf’s boyfriend’s weight. The younger man rolled away and Peter noticed his partner’s leg was twisted and broken. His vision wasn’t clear but he saw shiny silver mixed with the earth debris that was still settling back down. 

The older wolf reached his lover before the others.

“Are you okay,” Peter dropped to the ground next to his lover who was laid out looking up to the sky. His leg had already healed completely. The wolf looked by besides Stiles’ torn jeans, there wasn’t a hint of blood or damage to his once broken limb.

“Shit, that was a hell of a ride,” Stiles tossed his arm over his forehead. “Let’s not do that again. I can’t fly only fall as gracefully as possible.”

The Grifgan blew out fire over the newcomers as they screamed and flew to the ground. 

“What the hell is that,” Erica hollered. 

Suddenly a bright pinkish-purplish light shone in the sky, coming from the direction of the Nematon.

The creature screeched as the odd light engulfed it, taking it away when it disappeared.

The tops of the trees swayed from the disturbance. The birds began to chirp again as sky cleared back it’s natural clear blue.

‘I’m okay by the way. Help me up,” Stiles stumbled as he got his footing. His heartbeat was steady as ever.

Peter cocked his head and listened. The rest of the pack’s sounded like his own heart. It still beating out of his chest from the panic of everything that happened. 

“So, I take it you can’t shift,” Peter brushed his hands all over his lover’s body who seemed to be fine.

“No, why would you ask that. Oh, but if I could… being able to fly and breath fire would be cool,” Stiles rested his head against Peter’s shoulder.

“Stiles,” Scott yelled out as the rest of the group dashed up to them.

“Hey, buddy, I’m okay,” Stiles faced and patted the younger Alpha’s cheek.

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck and nuzzled his neck. “Please, don’t scare me like that again.”

He relished in the underlying scent of his lover. It reminded him of safety and home. Mate.

“I’ll try my best, loverwolf,” Stiles whispered against his ear.

The rest of the group talked over one another as all took turns reassuring themselves that both of them were okay. 

Peter’s arm was completely healed and besides being covered in dirt and dried blood, he was also fine.

His gaze ran over his lover and breathed in deeply. Stiles’ unique smell was mixed with the lingering scent of the otherworldly creature filled his nostrils.

“What was that thing,” Jackson questioned.

“A Dragfin, Grifgon, what did we decided on,” Stiles’ head lolled back and forth.

“We didn’t and we don’t know,” Peter briefly closed his eyes and willed his own rapid heart to calm down. 

Everyone was okay now.

“Let’s head home and see if we can figure it out,” Derek stood up and held his hand out to his Alpha-mate.

##

“So, what you’re saying is you’ve been to the Nematon before,” Derek crossed his arms and stared at the younger man.

“Well yeah, thought it was cool looking, but didn’t know it was a special tree or anything,” Stiles shrugged.

“It only let’s it be found when it feels like it,” Peter replied as he stretched out his legs and laid them over his lover’s lap.

The pack were all gathered around the large living room eating some sandwiches Boyd had thrown together. 

Chris and Allison were the last to arrive. They talked to Gary and his family but no one ever noticed anything out of the ordinary in town. 

“Back to the creature, I think there's an exclamation,” Lydia replied, “The creature was from another dimension and Nematon accidentally poofed it here by mistake.”

“There are other worlds besides this one,” Isaac’s eyes were wide in disbelief.

“Of course there are,” Stiles voice was firm and steady, “Think of as a cake. Each layer is a different world. Some worlds are vastly different, while some are slightly different. There are those that are more technology advanced, others with no supernaturals. If you can think of it, it probably exists somewhere.”

Everyone stared at the younger man. 

“You seem to be so sure of that,” Chris commented.

“Because it’s true,” Stiles took a bite of his sandwich. 

“Actually, that does make sense,” Lydia agreed. 

Peter stared at his lover as the rest of the pack nodded after the banshee agreed. 

“All the ley lines do intersect with the Nematon. I mean, technically, the fairies are from another realm. That’s the same thing, right,” Peter stated matter-of-factually.

“Oh, of course. That makes sense. Duh,” Isaac facepalmed himself as Jackson mumbled under his breath. 

“Well, I think we are in the clear now. How about we watch a comedy and relax the rest of the evening,” Allison perked up beside Lydia and her dad. 

Stiles’ phone chimed and he read his text message.

“That sounds great, but how about I bring my dad over or we can hang out at the house. Jordan just text me that dad is driving him crazy from boredom.”

 

A smile broke out on Scott’s face as he finally spoke, “That’s a great idea. While Peter and Stiles pick him up, we’ll tidy up and queue up a movie. Jordan can join us later if he wants to after work.”

Later that evening, with Stiles snuggled up against him laughing at the movie, Peter was content.   
He was surrounded by the sweet scent of happiness and his pack. His family.

He still had questions about Stiles. He can’t fly. That was proven as his lover broke the ground wide open as he landed from the great fall. At the same time his body healed faster than an Alpha’s. 

He still had no idea what Stiles was, but human he was not. At least, not completely. He knew sooner than later, he’d figure out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to help with clues to help cancel some guesses but also give you an idea of what he could be.
> 
> Also.... drum roll....
> 
> Next chapter will be the reveal. I was going to write two more chapters in between, but I think you all have waited long enough.


	11. Stiles is a what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles are patrolling the Preserve.
> 
> There is an escaped Minotaur leaving a trail of carnage and it seems to have come into their territory.
> 
> Peter ends up finding out the truth of Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written reveal in the original draft. I edited it... and deleted the entire thing. I kept the Minotaur. But, I rewrote the whole chapter. Every time I edited it, I made changes.
> 
> But, for those you who have sticking it out with me... the truth is revealed.

It was a warm evening as they patrolled the Preserve. The leaves were starting to change colors signalling fall. Peter groaned as he leaned back against the tree. His fingers grasped his lover’s soft, silky hair as he fucked his boyfriend’s throat. 

“That’s right baby, take what I give you,” Peter groaned. 

Stiles’ hand squeezed the wolf’s butt as he moaned around the thick hot dick. 

Peter yelled out as his boyfriend sucked the orgasm from him. Thick ropes of come shot down his lover’s throat as he felt his lover swallowing his load.

“Damn, that was awesome,” Stiles wiped his hand against his mouth as he used Peter to stand back up.

Peter leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the salty taste of his own release mixed with a hint of sugar. 

“Another check off the list,” Stiles licked his lips, “Let me help you.”

Peter rested his head on lover’s shoulder as Stiles moved his limp dick back inside his pants and zipped them up. 

Their walkie-talkie buzzed to life with Scott’s voice checking in.

“Everything okay so far,” Peter replied. 

“It has been pretty peaceful these past few weeks. Knew it wouldn’t last forever,” Stiles commented. 

Peter wasn’t complaining. “Well, I for one have enjoyed working on the sexlist. Plus, you still found a way to check one off.” 

It had been Stiles idea, but Peter had been 100 percent behind it. A list of places and positions to have sex. It had been like a switch.

“I knew the peace couldn’t last forever,” Stiles commented as he kicked at a twig as they began their patrol again.

Gary had called the pack after he and his family had gotten back from their picnic in the Preserve. They hadn’t seen anything, but there were pieces of bark tore off several trees. Also, huge hoof-shaped footprints were covered with fallen leaves and twigs.

Jackson and Isaac had found a deer that had been beaten and torn up during their patrol that same morning. 

“I wonder if it is one of the missing supernatural beings that went missing during that raid in Washington,” Peter ducked out of the way of a branch.

“Could be the missing Minotaur. It’s deadly and has been leaving carnage in its wake.” Stiles swatted at bug that was buzzing around his face.

A local pack in northern Washington had taken out a collector. A human who collected supernatural beings and put them up for show. Well most of the creatures and beings were relocated back where they lived or belong, a couple of them escaped. There were also a few that had to be put down because they were a threat to themselves and the population at large.

“I had plans for us this evening too,” Stiles moved to hold Peter’s hand as they trekked onward.

“Hmm, I’m guessing funner than looking for a bull-man,” Peter breathed in the forest around him. It was refreshing and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

“Yes, I thought we could check off the ‘chase’,” Stiles voice dropped down seductively. 

Peter’s cock twitched at the thought. “I really like that idea. We will have to make sure to do that soon.” 

Stiles wanted Peter to chase him through the woods and ‘claim’ him. 

“First, we need to trek down this being in our territory,” the wolf slapped his boyfriend on the butt.  
They walked in companionable silence as animals scurried out of their way. They both stopped and scrunched up their noses, “Do you smell that,” Stiles asked.

“It reminds me of a dairy farm,” Peter breathed in deeply again. He smelt a hint of blood too. “Do you hear anything,” he knew Stiles hearing was as good if not better than his own. 

His lover tilted his head back and forth. The sounds of chirping birds were overhead. The fox was chasing a rabbit off to the west. A squirrel scampered up a tree. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, at least within hearing range for now,” Stiles replied.

They agreed to continue to pay more attention and look for footprints. The gopher shifter couldn’t pinpoint the area of the Preserve, just a rough idea. Soon they found a hiker who had been ripped in half. 

Blood was still weeping from the dismembered male. The younger man’s face was forever set in shock.

“Shit,” Peter ran his fingers through his dark hair. “I was hoping no one from here would be a victim.” 

He radioed in Derek and Scott giving them the gps location. Their Alphas said they’d take care of it, and to continue the search. There was nothing to be done for the dead human at the moment.

They needed to find this creature before another died at its hands. 

Finally they found large imprints.

“Give the others a call. I’ll investigate and figure out which direction it came and is going,” Stiles’ back was already to his wolf, kneeling down and examining the footprints. Peter was distracted for a moment as his lover’s jeans hugged his perk ass and his t-shirt stretched across his lean back.

He shook his head and checked in with the rest of the pack. “Okay, we’ll head in your direction. There is nothing in our section,” Derek’s voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.

Stiles was standing with his hands on his hips turning in a slow circle.

“So, do you know where it’s coming from,” Peter inquired.

His boyfriend strolled over to him. “It seems to be going in a big circle.”

Then Stiles reached down and gripped his hand, “It’s coming.”

Then Peter heard it. Loud thuds as the beast ran it’s way to them. 

“Well here we go, think we’re right,” Stiles asked.

“We were right, it’s the missing Minotaur,” Peter had a fleeting thought if they should run.

Stiles sniffed the air, “So, is that the blood from the human or something else,” he asked as the scent of dirt and sweat and blood came within range.

A snort sounded as the towering supernatural being stopped when they noticed them. Trees surrounded them.

“It’s the hiker,” Peter always prided himself on his sense of smell.

The creature was huge. Much larger in real life. It stood easily at eight feet if not ten, and he estimated weighed around a ton. It had hooves and a head of a bull with long thick curved horns upon its head. It’s mid-section was all muscular and more human. There was blood splattered over its entire body. 

“Jesus, look at that monster cock,” Stiles whistled and shoulder chucked him.

“Stiles…” Peter hissed as the beast stomped one of its feet.

The humongous beast reached behind itself and whipped out a spear. It was made of wood and the silver tip gleamed in the setting sun. It’s large solid black eyes seemed to stare right through them.

“What, it’s hard not to notice, it’s just swinging there with those grapefruit sized balls,” Stiles pointed over Peter’s shoulder as if the wolf couldn’t see what was in front of him.

A naked pissed off Bull-man. 

“Seriously Stiles, not the time,” Peter heavily sighed.

It reared its head back and roared before charging towards them. Right before impact Stiles pushed Peter and himself to the side.

As they tumbled away, they separated.

The strong scent of body odor and farm wafted up the wolf’s nostrils.

They both jumped back up to their feet and faced their opponent.

The beast surprised Peter as it charged his lover and at the last second gracefully switched direction and swung it’s large hand at him. The sharp claws slashed against his chest. 

The Minotaur simultaneously hurled it’s spear at Stiles who shocked Peter. Time slowed down as he witnessed his lover leap into the air and snatched the weapon out and twirl before landing back down. Then he released the spear and it flew and pierced the side of the beast. 

Within a few breaths, Peter shifted into his beta-shift and punched at the Minotaur’s pectoral. The creature snorted and its nostrils flared with rage and kicked its hoof at Peter.

The solid foot smashed into the side of his thigh barely missing his bone, slicing his skin and blood covering his ruined blue jeans.

“Damn,” Peter cried out as his skin stitched back together. It took a few agonizing minutes to fully heal.

As he was nursing his wound Stiles ran up and jumped above the tall beast and brought his fist down in between its eyes. The creature met Stiles throw with his own. A loud cracking sound echoed as they made contact. Peter saw silver shine from Stiles’ hand. Not deterred, his badass boyfriend slammed his knee into one of the large testicles. The creature cried out and instinctively bent over in pain. 

The wolf took the distraction to rip the spear out of the beast and used to stab at its lower leg. The furred skin was tough and barely made a dent. The Minotaur swung, knocking the spear out of range.

Ignoring Peter, it impaled Stiles with its horns, lifting him towards the sky and flinging him off. Two gaping holes were in his shoulders. Blue 'glop dripped out of his partner’s wounds as they stitched back together almost instantly. 

“Peter,” Stiles cried out as the wolf stood shocked by how fast his lover healed.

The wolf reared back and charged at the towering being, wrapping his thick arms around the beast and knocking it off balance. His arm brushed against it’s huge cock.

“Stop coping a feel, Peter,” Stiles called out as he lifted a huge log, at least six feet long and thick as his lover’s own waist. His wounds seemed to have disappeared.

The Minotaur rolled and crushed the wolf to the ground. 

He gasped for air as he wiggled to get his claws free and dug them into the soft flesh under the beast’s armpit.

Stiles gripped the huge fallen log and whacked the Minotaur’s shoulder sending the giant beast through they air and landing on it’s back. 

“Wow, that was impressive,” the wolf said after he took a deep breath.

Not to lose an opportunity, he lunged on top of the Minotaur and sank his fangs into its neck. The Bull-man pushed the smaller man off of him, ripping the sharp teeth out of himself. Blood squirted everywhere as it wobbled to stand up. He was so muscular the teeth seemed to only hit muscle and nothing serious as the creature did not seem bothered by it.

“Fuck,” Peter gasped out as he landed on the ground. Stiles ran over and knelt over him.

“Are you okay,” his eyes were large and sparks of purple, amber and silver flashed within them. 

“Yes,” the wolf pushed himself up in time to see the Minotaur had picked up it’s spear. 

“I hear the others, they’re a few minutes away,” Stiles informed his wolf.

He flipped Stiles over and cradled his head. 

“Noo,” Stiles yelled and pushed Peter off of him. 

“Watch out,” he called out as the Minotaur lifted Stiles and flung him through the air land thirty feet from the ground and the beast picked up its broken spear.

He saw red and roared as Stiles laid out on the ground.

The wolf pounced the thick, wide beast and knocked him to the ground again. The weapon, covered in dry blood came out of its grip. He squeezed his legs tightly around the creature and slashed at the being. He stuck his claw into the beast’s eye and plucked it out. The being cried out in pain. Blood squirted out of it’s empty socket.

Pieces of flesh flung off, as he tore into the Minotaur. The enormous being arched its back, and flipped over switching their positions. It shoved it’s elbows between itself and Peter and dislodge the enrage wolf. Then it kicked it’s heavy solid hoof squarely at the wolf’s chest. The impact crunched the Peter’s ribs and sent him flying through the air hitting a tree. The older man’s head slammed into the tree. He groaned in pain.

He watched as his lover picked up the spear and shoved through the beast’s stomach and pulled it out. Red fluid poured out. That was when Peter noticed his bit on the shoulder was closed up. 

He hadn’t realized that Minotaurs could heal that fast. 

“Stiles,” Peter’s cried out as he watched the beast snatch the spear and puncture it threw his boyfriend’s chest.

Instead of falling over Stiles eyes lit up and spread his feet and held up his arms. 

“You’ll pay for that,” Stiles spat.

He ripped out the spear. Shiny blue lubricant was covered it and aimed for the beast’s groin.

The Minotaur hollered as one of its balls was sliced off and dropped to its knees.

Peter stumbled his way back to the fight. 

“Peter, Stiles,” he heard Derek’s voice. He looked but didn’t see his nephew yet but could hear the pack running to them.

He saw the gaping hole in Stiles chest was already stitching itself back together. Instead of red blood, the same bluish substance was visible. 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes… memorized by Stiles. His boyfriend’s ‘blood’ was being reabsorbed through his new skin. 

His boyfriend, not phased by a life-threatening wound grabbed the Minotaur’s dark curved horns and kicked with all his might at the same time twisting his arms and snapping its neck. 

“Peter, we should take off its head just to be sure,” Stiles laid the heavy dead beast on ground. “Oh, hey guys.” Stiles said casually as the pack finally stumbled upon their location.

His boyfriend’s shirt was torn and ruined, but his chest was blemish free.

“Damn it, we always miss the fun times. Next time I’m patrolling with them,” Erica put her hands on her hips.

“Well, Catwoman you can help us cut off its head and dispose of it,” Stiles said to the she-wolf.

She let out a cheer, “Yes.”

As Scott and Erica took care of the Minotaur, the two Alphas insisted checking both their pack mates over.

“A couple of my ribs were shattered, but should be okay by tomorrow,” Peter said between breaths.

“Did you call my dad about the hiker,” Stiles asked as Scott ran his fingers over his shiny new skin were the horns had pierced him.

They had and the Sheriff’s department was already being escorted by Jackson and Issac, while Boyd stayed with the body. Lydia had stayed back home to keep in contact with everyone else. Chris and Allison were off in France visiting family.

“Let’s finish this up and head home,” Scott clapped and started towards the corpse.

Later that evening, after a savory, delicious dinner and a hot relaxing shower they settled in for bed. The older wolf turned off the lights and switched the ceiling fan on low before he joined his lover in their bed.

“Yeah, we’ll come tomorrow…” Stiles spoke into his phone.

Peter heard the deep rumble of the Sheriff’s voice before the call was ended.

“Are you okay,” Stiles asked.

Peter pulled up the soft beige bed sheet over his silky black boxer briefs. He laid his right palm over his sore ribs.

“The ribs are sore still, honestly I’m unsure if they are healing correctly,” Peter confessed. 

Even though werewolves had super healing didn’t mean they healed correctly. Peter told Stiles the first time he broke his arm when he was a child. His older brother told him that he’d be able to fly like a bird… and five year old Peter believed him.

He jumped from the roof and broke his arm. It healed wrong and his father had to re-break it to align it correctly. 

“It hurt so bad,” Peter rubbed his upper left arm. 

“So what, you’ll just keep breaking your ribs until they heal right,” Stiles twisted to face him as Peter nods.

“That’s awful,” his boyfriend replied and broke eye contact and started to chew on his fingernail.

Peter reached over to turn on his green lamp. It matched the one next to Stiles.

Stiles open and closed his mouth several times. 

“So, I noticed this bluish substance leaking from you when you were stabbed… you going to tell me about that,” Peter tried to change the subject.

Stiles startled and nodded. 

“Okay,” he closed his eyes and took a few control breaths, counting in ten.

The wolf pulled his boyfriend’s hand from his mouth and rubbed circles on Stiles’ hand. “Hey, I’m curious but you don’t have to explain.”

Peter really wanted to know but he wasn’t willing to push it.

He was going to solve this mystery without losing his lover.

“So… I’m one of a kind,” Stiles began. “Let me see your claws.’

Peter shrugged and let go of the hand and popped his claws.

“Okay, watch,” Stiles said, “Don’t worry. It will hurt me but only for a second.”

His lover took his clawed hand and raked one of them down his arm closed to him.

The skin sliced open like butter. Just as before silver and a slimy blue substance came to the surface. When he released the sharp nail he told Peter he could retract them.

He could almost taste the metallic taste and something slightly bitter.

“Like you I have super healing,” Stiles stated.

Stiles arm knitted together and shiny new skin covered the once-wound. It appeared to be to never had happened.

“Wow, it’s even more impressive up close,” Peter glanced between the arm and his lover’s amber eyes.

“So…I can help you heal. Maybe… I am unsure how they’ll affect you,” Stiles replied and scooted out of bed to pace back and forth in front of it.

Peter grinned and his cock thumped with mild interest. His lover was wearing one of his favorites: a dark red pair of skin-tight briefs that were soft to the touch.

With a deep breath, the wolf got back up and walked over this worrying lover and wrapped him up and nuzzled his neck. 

“Sweetheart, no matter if you can or not, you know must my feelings for you won’t change,” He felt his Stiles nod against him.

“Okay,” his partner hugged him tightly.

“Let’s go sit back down okay,” Peter replied as he pulled his boyfriend back to bed. 

Peter sat on the edge of the bed and held his boy close, rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

“So, I’m human… just not a born human,” Stiles’ hot breath brushed against Peter’s ear. Then he straighten up to make eye contact with the wolf.

Peter gave his lover a small smile.

“I’m.. AI… a robot, android… but more than just that. I’m human. I feel and see myself as a human. Like you, I’m human with extra.” Stiles’ eyes flashed with hints of purple, blue, amber. 

Peter sat still and stared at him. Speechless. 

Stiles blinked rapidly. His lips started to quiver. 

“Oh, darling. It’s okay. Just wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t know your kind existed… just in books. Is that why you smell like hint of mechanic...and,” Peter started to connect the dots, “why your heart rate is always steady.”

“Yes. It just doesn’t circulate blood,” his lover looked off towards the bathroom. “And, I am one of a kind… here at least in this world.”

“So, when you were talking about different dimensions like layers of cake… you were taking from experience,” Peter kissed him. 

He got a blinding smile. “You’re not mad at me for not telling you right away. It was just fun watching you trying to figure me out.”

“No sweetheart. Why would I be mad,” Peter ran his fingers through his lover’s soft brown hair.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you. There’s more… but I want my dad with me.. He can help explain it. Tomorrow morning, we can go over unless you want me to leave now.”

“It’s been a fun game, trying to figure you out. My wolf and I trust you. And it isn’t often I’m stumped. So, you’re different. You’re strong, caring… you keep me on my toes. In fact, I’m excited that I have you to myself. You choose me and I couldn’t be happier. So, you’re not human exactly. Neither am I,” Peter grunted as his lover squeezed him a bit too hard.

“Oh, I forgot about your ribs. I’m sorry,” Stiles tried to pull back but was held by his wolf. “I can help…. But I don’t know how it will affect you.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. How about we go to sleep, and we will go over to your dad’s first thing. We can make a nice breakfast and talk more,” Peter knew there was more, but for tonight he knew enough.

His ribs were sore and he was exhausted. 

“You don’t want to talk more… I thought you’d have so many questions,” Stiles worried his nails.

Peter yawned as he laid them under the sheets and covered them up. 

“I do, but it can wait. I don’t know if you need sleep, but I do. Tonight I just want to hold you close and sleep.”

Stiles kissed him passionately, filled with love and happiness. “So you want to keep me.”

“Always,” Peter replied.

As Peter drifted off he was pleased to find out the truth. 

To solve the mystery.

But now he had questions and hopefully, he’ll learn all the answers sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this BIG BANG for the reveal. I'm talking arms being torn off and Stiles going even more badass, like using his to beat the Minotaur.
> 
> I'm not great at writing battle scenes. I feel I'm getting better with practice.
> 
> Also, I wanted Peter to just go with the flow with the reveal. Because, no matter what Stiles is, he loves him.
> 
> So, are you surprised?
> 
> Upcoming, how and why Stiles ended up in Peter's world. And what about John? What do you think?


	12. How Stiles and John came to be in Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has finally found out the truth about Stiles...
> 
> Know he'll learn how Stiles came to be... and how and why Stiles and John ended up in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. It's also very heavy dialogue. It's a lot of explaining.

The next morning, Peter restrained from asking a thousand questions. Instead he slipped out of bed to start the coffee. He didn’t want to start something with his lover… he knew it would be best if they got to John’s sooner than later to get the conversation over. He dressed in a pair of loose blue jeans and donned a comfortable maroon v-neck. 

When he walked back into their bedroom, Stiles avoided him and he wasn’t having that. He pressed his lover against the wall and kissed him passionately. 

“Sweetheart, this doesn’t change things for us. I love you,” Peter brushed the back of his hand down his boyfriend’s cheek. His boyfriend had tossed on red t-shirt and dark jeans. 

“But…” Stiles stuttered and blinked rapidly. “You’re going to leave me… you didn’t even kiss me awake.”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes at his lover.

He took hold of his partner’s chin and turned it facing him again. “My moon… my love…. I didn’t want to get distracted when your father is waiting for us. Darling, I have many questions. You have knowledge of something I know nothing about. I’m curious, but you’re more important. So, I’m waiting until we are with your father… okay. But, I trust you, so please trust and believe me. I’m not leaving you.”

His lover nodded and wrapped his arms around him. “Okay, I love you too. You ready to head over,” Stiles spoke against Peter’s neck.

“I am, we’ll stop by the diner and pick up some breakfast for us, unless you want to go grocery shopping and make it ourselves,” Peter gave his boyfriend options.

Stiles decided on the diner, “I’d rather just get all this conversation over with… I don’t know how to explain it…”

“Like a weight off your shoulders,” Peter commented as he drove them.

“That doesn’t make sense, there is nothing weighing me down,” Stiles glanced over to Peter and scrunched up his face in confusion.

Peter laughed reaching over and patted Stiles on the knee.

“It means relieving yourself from a burden. You’ve had this secret this entire time… and finally you can tell me and don’t have to worry about keeping it from me.”

“I guess so. It was fun, messing with you but I just am ready to bring you into the fold,” Stiles grinned and squeezed Peter’s hand that was resting on his leg.

The Sheriff was dressed in civilian clothes when the arrived.

“Awesome, you brought food. Is that bacon I smell,” John waved them in.

Stiles’ pushed his way past Peter to chide at his dad about his diet. The wolf was happy to see his boyfriend fall back into himself. As his lover spoke to his father about today being a ‘free pass’, the wolf and the older man shared a known nod.

“Well, let’s eat while it’s still hot,” John ran his hand over his five o’clock shadow, “then we’ll talk about everything.”

Stiles pulled out plates and helped Peter dished it out. John poured them coffee. Peter’s thermos of coffee still was on his counter. 

As they ate the delicious meal of bacon, pancakes smothered in syrup, and eggs, Peter asked John about work that day.

The Sheriff had called up Jordan the night before to ask him if he could cover for him. The hellhound was great at his job and had been a great help when the sheriff was off. They were seen all over town together and many evenings Jordan joined in for their family dinners.

Afterwards they all relocated to the living room. Peter sat next to boyfriend on the soft grey couch and placed his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. John flopped down into the recliner. A creaking echoed as Stiles’ dad lifted the level to straighten his leg. Peter could smell the faint sour scent indicating that the Sheriff’s leg was aching him.

“How’s the ribs,” Stiles scooted closer to his wolf. 

“Sore… I’ll have to get them fixed though. I can feel at least one of them didn’t heal correctly,” Peter placed his hand under his heart.

“I thought you weres had super healing,” John inquired. “Like Stiles.”

Peter took a breath, “We do but what outsiders don’t know… sometimes we have to re-break our bones to align them correctly.” 

He figured if his boyfriend and dad were going to reveal truths about themselves, he could do the same with them.

Peter informed Stiles’ dad that he found out the night before. That his lover considered himself human but wasn’t a born one. Stiles piped in and stated he preferred the term AI over robot. He assumed besides the super healing, his lover is stronger, has a better sense of smell and hearing than a normal human.

Stiles, who was fleshed against the wolf’s side nodded as John confirmed he was correct. 

“So, I guess the first thing we should tell you is that Stiles is the one of a kind. Also, we are from a different world,” John stated.

“So all that talk about dimensions… you were talking from experience,” Peter recalled when Stiles had talked about them being like layers of cake.

His lover nodded and started to twiddle his thumbs. The wolf reached over and placed his large hand over his lover’s.

Their world was more advanced with their technology. Science ran alongside with it. Unlike Peter's, they didn’t have supernatural creatures--- born or bitten. 

“My creator, he assumed if you could think of it, it probably existed on another plane of existence. A different world,” Stiles waved his one hand about. “Gregory, my maker, he theorized portals could be created to travel to other worlds. He intelligence was beyond all others.”

“So he’s the one who created AI,” Peter asked. He had more questions, but he knew this was his first chance to learn more and understand it at the same time.

“It started with clones… a sheep… then finally humans. But clones… clones are still fragile,” Stiles replied.

John jumped in and explained how the super genius decided to combine robots and clones. “He made the first human-bot. A robot that had human like features but they didn’t appear like a regular human. Their eyes were two wide. They walked with precision… they were robots. They were metal.”

The first human-like robots were put into factories. They were programmed to do specific jobs. 

Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder.

“So, how did that morph into AI’s,” Peter inquired. 

“Well…” John blushed and avoided eye contact for a split second, “Science. Well tech made robots… it was science who developed artificial organs… like hearts, lungs,” he rotated his hand, “and so forth. Then science discovered how to create skin… and it snowballed from there.”

Stiles twisted to look at Peter. He connected the dots for the wolf. Technology and Science came together….

“Yep, the sexbot,” John clarified. “Human-like robots made just for sex. Again… they looked like kind of like humans… had the skin and glass eyeballs. But… still they could be singled out as human-made.”

Peter hummed. Well, if his lover was or involved from a sexbot, it would explain Stiles’ magic dick.

“But Stiles, how are you different. I mean… you’re not some mindless,” Peter swallowed and glance down to his lap and quietly said, “machine.”

“Well, My creator,….” Stiles closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch, “he chose me to experiment with. I wasn’t like my brothers who are just sexbots with human skin. This,” he waved his hand indicating himself, “suit for the lack of better words, is one-of-a-kind also. There is no one else who looks just like me.” 

Peter didn’t like the idea of someone experimenting on him like a piece of meat… and growled.

“It’s not what you think,” John chipped in. “Gregory was an older man. The original genius who started the whole thing. He didn’t think up the sexbots, but ya know competitions did. It was never his intention… His mind was so far advanced than others. He was definitely an outside the box thinker,” John had a gentle smile.

“When Gregory began to construct me… he had all these other ideas to make the ‘perfect’ human-made human.”

“He realized it wasn’t just looks, it was the inside,” John tapped at his temple, “that needed to be focused on. All bots had the same personality as in none at all. You see, Gregory had lost his family by some radicals. They burnt his family to the ground… and he snapped after that. Became single-focused on making someone who wouldn’t die so easily.”

John shifted and dropped the the recliner back up. Sitting forward, with his elbows on his knees… “He started to add features… trying to strengthen them. Still, they didn’t have a mind of their own. They responded to direct commands only. Plus, they could still be destroyed… again… the military took advantage of them. They turned them into soldiers…the front line.”

Stiles ran his fingers down the wolf’s clothed thigh, “Someone… maybe a group… I’m not sure… created a personality chip. A few sexbots started to question their owners… they were quickly… disposed of.”

John reached over and patted his son’s leg, “Luckily, Gregory saw this as a wonderful step forward. He got access to one of the chips and that’s where I came into play. So, he asked me for my help.”

Peter found out that John worked security at Gregory’s company. The big boss man had approached him to work as his personal bodyguard. He had wanted someone trustworthy and good-hearted.

“Pops was a single man again by then,” Stiles replied and gave him father a small smile.

A tear trickled down John’s face… “I had a wife… Claudia… she died in childbirth to our first and only son. He was sickly and didn’t make it either. It was probably eight months after that when Gregory approached me. Ask me if I wanted a 24-7 job as his personal bodyguard. If I didn’t have that distraction… I’m afraid I might had landed at the bottom of a bottle and stayed there.”

Peter understood about lose. He closed his eyes and fought back tears of his own family he lost to hunters.

“Hey, want to take a break,” Stiles squeezed his hand and his lover kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes to see the Sheriff smiling softly at him. He smelt a hint of acid and honey from the man.

“I’m sorry for your loss John,” Peter replied. 

“And I’m sorry for your own,” John took a deep breath. 

“So, I can’t really consume food,” Stiles changed the subject. 

Peter laughed out loud. Find that his lover would surprise him, “So, why eat.”

Stiles shifted, “Because I was gifted with taste buds… it was amazing. It went with my sense of smell. It was so overwhelming but it was so exciting at the same time. I kept asking them about food. So Gregory had figured out how to create taste buds.”

John chuckled and talked about all the questions Stiles asked. “He was constantly talking. He’d go from one topic to another in a single breath. It took a while to keep up with him.”

His not-so-human lover broke out into a huge smile. “So, yeah, I eat. Plus, it would look weird if I never ate when everyone around me is eating. I simply store it until I’m able to go empty it out…’ he wiggled his butt on the soft cushion.

“Oh, well I can understand that. If I no longer needed to eat, I’d probably still want too.”

Like vampires… who only needed blood to survive, still ate human foods.

“So, John. How was it working alongside this Gregory fella,” Peter prompted them back on topic.

“He ended up being my best friend,” John gazed off for a moment. “I hope he’s okay.”

“What do you mean,” the wolf asked.

Stiles pushed himself up and started to pace. “It’s all my fault.”

John reached out and gripped Stiles wrist, “It isn’t your fault. You… you gave both of us a reason to live, and we’d both die to keep you safe. Just like you would for us. That, son… that is called love. You weren’t born. You aren’t from our DNA, but I’ll fight anyone who says you aren’t my son. Just like Gregory would have too.”

Stiles leaked light blue liquid which reabsorbed into his cheeks. “I hate feeling sad. I understand why… doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

John stated he had to sit down and explain sadness when they first arrived here. 

“So, why did you come and can’t you just go back,” Peter asked as he got up and hugged his lover and coaxed him back to the couch. He plopped down and tugged Stiles down on his lap. 

“We can’t. Even if we were able to, it’s to risky.” Stiles replied. 

“So, Gregory had taken me in as his personal bodyguard and as I said, we became best friends. He wanted to work on the perfect human being…” he waved his hand to Stiles. 

“He explained the personality chip and how he gave it to Stiles. He wanted my help to answer his questions as Stiles’ personality formed into its own. And boy, did he asked. He questioned everything.”

Stiles brushed his fingers up and down Peter’s bare arms. “I couldn’t help it. All of a sudden, I wasn’t some mindless machine. I… longed for knowledge. Sure, I can upload books, and computers.. I don’t mean that type of knowledge. Emotions… change everything.”

Peter could relate. He thrived to learned and know everything. 

“So, needless to say, between Gregory and I, we tried our best to explain or answer all his questions. Some… some we simply didn’t know the answer too. The meaning of life for example. We all have our own answers for that.”

Stiles body shook as he nodded. “I learned that being an individual, we can formulate our own answers. And it’s okay to not always agree.”

“So, what you became to smart,” Peter asked.

John shifted in his chair. “Sort of… Gregory invited nanos… and inserted them into Stiles. It made him super healing. Almost indestructible. That is how Stiles was able to save me from that house without a scratch. How I survived too, he protected me.”

John explained that the Stiles isn’t made of bones but a light but extremely durable metal. It hasn’t been founded in this world yet. It’s even stronger than Graphene and harder than a diamond. 

Peter sat back and let his arms loose around his lover. He smelt a sharp sour scent accompanied with a hiss. 

“Sorry, leg’s acting up. I”ll be right back.” John excused himself. “I missed my morning down of pain meds.”

Peter offered to siphon his pain, but John declined. “If it gets unbearable, I’ll let you know.”

Nanos were the turning point as Stiles continued. They made him mundane to a whole new level. They all quickly realized that they would cause chaos if they got into the wrong hands. So, they destroy the research and data. “Gregory… he didn’t trust technology… so he hand written all his work. He said there’s no such thing as private on the internet or computer. There is always someone who will be able to access it at time or another.”

Stiles slipped off his lap and turned towards him. “Like, I was going to offer you, I offered my dad… I think I can give you some of my nanos to help heal you. But… I’m unsure how they’ll affect you. Theoretically, they should bind themselves to you and multiply if needed. But… I don’t know how it will affect your life.”

“So like when an Alpha bites a human… they could reject it. I understand,” and Peter did. Some people who had been offered chose to stay human. Perhaps because they liked being mundane or the fear of rejection was to great. 

“Is that why you had to leave,” Peter asked after a few minutes. “Theoretically, do these nanos make you immortal.”

John walked back in the room with a hint of meds wafting off of him, “Yes. But, who knows. Stiles is the one and only being who has them. They might get old and die off, but they could just continue to build and repair themselves too. No one really knows. It’s all in theory and Gregory… with my insistent destroyed all the evidence. Just imagine if hunters got hold of them… we’re likely talking end of the world chaos ”

“Gregory had been working on a side project. A portal to open to another or perhaps many other worlds. He was obsessed with it also… especially with my safety.”

Peter took a huge breath. He couldn’t fathom how bad it would be if the hunters like Gerald or Kate had access to that type of tech… and looked over to his lover. 

John sat next to them. “The government found out… we aren’t sure. We had started to take Stiles out into the world to gain experience in ‘real life’. We aren’t sure they found out about the nanos… but they did know that Stiles wasn’t human but healed faster than their soldier bots.”

“I’ll promise your secret is safe with me. No one needs to know this besides us,” Peter opened his arms and got a lapful of his boyfriend. “Does anyone else know…”

They both shook their heads. “No. The more who know it the more likely it could be leaked. Stiles has done well hiding the truth. I mean he’s in a pack and none of you figured it out. Derek and Scott… they don’t know the who truth.. And they don’t care to know. It’s like they sensed it would be better to be in the dark. As long as we aren’t a threat, which we aren’t, that is all that matters to them.”

“Do you think we should tell the pack. I hate not telling them everything…” Stiles fidgeted.

“We’ll discuss it later between the three of us, but I don’t think they need to know about the nanos. Perhaps letting them know you are an AI… or perhaps confirm that you aren’t human with super healing, hearing, etc but not disclose the whole truth.” Peter knew once it was said out loud there was no take backs.

“So, tell me about the day you came here.” 

John recalled the last day on their home world. Soldier bots were closing in on them. The portal sparked to life with the help of Stiles just in the knick of time. “It was a last ditch effort. We weren’t even sure if we’d survive the portal… we could have been broken down to just atoms…”

Stiles fought them. He wanted all of them to go. But Gregory had to stay behind. He had to destroy everything so no one could ever access his data or take it from him. They had their entire floor rigged with explosives.

“We couldn’t take that risk. Gregory… he hugged us and kissed us both on the forehead and shoved us through the portal.” John and Stiles held hands as the bright light engulfed them. 

John started to cry. “He was smiling as us… as we fall backwards through the portal… to the unknown… the last words we heard were ‘I love you both. Take care of each other.’”

Peter found himself once again in an armful of Stilinski men as John shuffled over and wrapped his arms around his son. The wolf sneezed from the scent of salty tears and stayed quiet as his lover and John cried over their loss. 

It didn’t need to be said the likelihood of Gregory still being alive was slim to none. 

“I’m glad that you two both landed here,” Peter commented after the tears had dried up. “My life is better with both of you.”

He suspected the Nematon had something to do with it. It was confirmed that they landed next to the massive tree. 

He meant it too. Beacon Hills was a better place with John as the Sheriff. It was easier to keep their home safe on all fronts with the older man being in the know. The best part is he brought along Stiles. The younger male kept him on his toes. He felt more like himself back before the fire with the magnificent boy by his side.

“Sorry about the sad moments,” Stiles said in a soft voice.

“I’m happy you felt comfortable to allow me to tell me and cry in front of me,” Peter replied and hugged them both. He was sad to see that two of his pack members had to suffer but he’s glad their both okay.

“So, tell me about your tears,” Peter asked. “I’ve noticed that they get absorbed back into your skin. Does sweat do that too? Is that something Gregory made possible?”

Stiles explained that it was a feature to make him look more human. He has pores that he can leak out to but he’s able to absorb it back into his body. “It’s because of the nanos I’m able too.”

The conversation shifted to more lightly as Stiles explained more about him. John got up and stretched and walked around the living room as his son talked about himself. Then he sat back down in the recliner. 

His heart helps circulate the nanos and lubricants throughout his body. He’s able to speed up the rhythm if he had too, but he usually doesn’t think about it. He’s able to move fast, like a vampire. His hearing is superior, reaching out further than a wolf’s. 

“How about the dancing… you said you evolved from sex bots… where you actually every one,” Peter finally asked.

“Well, originally, I was being made for it. Not that Gregory ever was going to use them. But, in case others were watching him, he needed them to think he was diving into the newest phase finally. Hints ya know… my special features…” he shot a glance over to his dad, “dad told me I’m not allowed to tell him our sexual details…”

John laughed, “I had to tell him I don’t need a word-for-word account of your… activities…”

Peter blushed and chuckled.

“So, anyways… I had worked at the club to make some extra cash. It worked well with Harry. No one gets hurt but a lot of us benefited from my dancing. Though, I haven’t been back since we became official,” Stiles sucked on his bottom lip.

“Well, that is something we can talk about later,” Peter commented. John didn’t need to be aware that Peter how turned on he had been watching Stiles up on that stage. In fact, he’ll be sure they’ll talk more about his so-called ‘special features’ later on.

“But, I promise you are my first. When I first started to have feelings for you, I had ask dad about them. I was experiencing emotions I’ve not had before,” Stiles blurted out.

The wolf rumbled happily. He was surprised he was his sexy boyfriend’s first. He was giddy that no one else had touched his lover like he has or ever will.

“We had a bunch of talks about love and attraction... “ John rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “And I had to explain the difference between a love that we share versus his love he shares with you.”

“Poor dad, he was blushing and embarrassed during some of those talks. But I’m glad he’s available to be open with him. He always answers my questions no matter what. And now I have you… to help explain things with me. For example, it was observing you and the pack to help me tell the differences with scents and tastes. It was you all that helped me figure out reading others for emotions and social cues. Something, we had just began before shit hit the roof back home.”

Peter smiled and felt proud. “I’m glad we were able to help you even if we weren’t aware we were at the time.”

He excused himself to use the restroom. He splashed some water over his face before he rejoined them. A fresh cup of steaming coffee were sitting on coasters on the coffee table.

“How about sleeping. Need it or not,” Peter asked after he took a sip of the refreshing dark brew. 

Turns out sleep wasn’t necessary. It was how his boy was able to win against the fairy. He told them how he knew the fairy would eventually run out of energy. He just had to pace himself. 

“So did you really need to sleep after that,” Peter asked. He remembers taking him home and he was cool to the touch.

“The nanos were working in overdrive to keep me going. It’s like my battery was low but I’ll never run out. I needed to lay down and let them recharge to full power again. I mean that’s my theory. I’ve never had to go that long without a down time. So, no I don’t need to sleep…” Stiles said then took a sip of the tan-colored coffee. His lover enjoyed it with heaps of sugar and creamer. 

“It’s like that phase of when you are relaxed in bed and you’re about to fall asleep. That is essentially the stage Stiles runs at… so if there is a threat he’s aware of it. Usually, a few hours is all he needs to keep fully charged.” John piped in.

Peter nodded with understanding. It was a trial and error and he enjoys his time with his lover’s body against his as he sleeps. He and his wolf feel better with them nearby.

John’s phone rang from its place on the end table. The man blushed and said, “Oh it’s Jordan, I’ll be right back.” 

The Sheriff answered the phone and shuffled out to the kitchen. 

Peter zoned out to give him some privacy. “So, does Jordan know.”

Stiles shrugged. The hellhound had pulled both his dad to the side to tell them what he was. He knew Stiles wasn’t human… something about hellhounds can sense others more accurately than other supernatural beings. So, Jordan knew he was more than human… they told him he was an AI. The other man told them he didn’t need to know more but promised to keep it a secret. It wasn’t his story to tell. The hellhound had became close to John and respected them all.

“Honestly, I think something is up with those too,” Stiles whispered to his wolf.

Peter grinned, “I agree. But let them work it out between them. If and when they want to tell us about them, we’ll support them.”

“I think they are good for each other,” Stiles concluded. “Dad deserves happiness again like we have. From the stories he’s told me about Claudia, she sounded like a wonderful person. Kind and loving. She saw all the good in the world. I’m sorry I’ll never meet her and maybe somewhere out in this world there is a Claudia and John… we chose not to investigate that.”

John walked back with a soft smile on his face. Peter could smell the sour and bitterness from earlier were replaced with rose and happiness. 

“He was just checking in with us. He offered to bring us lunch,” John replied. “How about some Thai food.” When they both agreed, Stiles’ dad texted the hellhound.

Jordan had worked the morning shift, and would be off early afternoon. 

“I can’t believe it’s so late already,” Peter checked the clock ticking on the far wall near the bookcase. It was almost noon.

“That’s kind of him,” Stiles winked at Peter.”Do you have anymore questions or concerns.”

“It’s been a heavy morning but I appreciate that you both finally filled me in. I’m sure I’ll have more questions later on, but for now I’m good.” Peter concluded.

“How about we watch a movie while we wait on Jordan… he couple hours left,” John inquired.

“Great, only if I get to pick it,” Stiles jumped up and ran over to the entertainment center to pick a movie out.

As the movie started and John had gone grab a light snack for them he lover asked him, “Does this change how you feel about me…”

“It’s a lot to take in…. But does it change my feelings for you. No. My love for you might even be more so knowing what you’ve had to live through,” Peter squeezed his hand and gave him a chaste kiss, “we’ll learn more together. And if you have any questions too, remember you can always come to me too.”

“How about the nanos… do you want me to try,” Stiles licked his lips. 

“Not now… you can help me fix them for now. I need to think about taking in your nanos… it’s a big decision,” Peter answered honestly.

“Okay… dad said he enjoys being human… it took me a while to accept it. He’ll grow older but it’s decision and I love him.”

Peter kissed him on the temple. “How about we fix the ribs now… they should be healed before Jordan arrive.”

John was nervous about it but believed and trusted Peter knew best. He gave the wolf a towel to bite into during the fix. Stiles was hesitant and cringed when he heard the rib snap again. The wolf’s howl was muffled by the gag but knew within moments he was better. 

Jordan found them laughing at a funny movie when he joined them after work.

As they sat around talking and eating lunch Peter was filled with content and happiness. He finally solved his mystery and was ready to continue his adventures with his boy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creating another world within one chapter... that was a huge challenge. 
> 
> It was a lot to cover. What do you think of it? 
> 
> Poor Stiles and John being sucked into a new life. (Stiles may have used his abilities to create their documents and made them come into existence...)
> 
> I hope I covered it all, and answered all the questions. Let me know if their is one I forgot to cover. I'll edit it and put in the answers.
> 
> Also, I might be tempted to write a spin-off where it's Stiles and John's last day in their home world...

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Feel free leave comments and kudos.


End file.
